The New Exceed
by 12cathy
Summary: Lucy suddenly disappeared, but that's not the real problem! Natsu and Happy find an exceed named Mamu wandering around Magnolia. They decide to bring her back to the guild to show everybody. What they don't know is that Mamu is a big troublemaker...
1. Lucy?

**Hey Guys!~ I am back with a new story, but same plot! The New Exceed seemed to have been the least bit popular, but still more popular than my game stories! Gihi~**

**~Cathy**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Natsuuuu!" Happy complained. "I'm bored!" Natsu was sitting at the bar table, ordering fire chicken every five seconds. He had completely ignored the blue exceed shouting in his ear.

"Hmmphhhmmmmm.." Natsu groaned as he was annoyed by Happy's yelling. "What." Natsu complained back at the little blue exceed.

Happy started flying around Natsu. Lucy had went on a little adventure, and Erza and the stripper had went on a job without him because Natsu was asleep. All was left was Happy and Natsu.

Natsu immediately turned back to normal and smiled his toothy grin. "Let's wait for Lucy to come back at her house!" He suggested.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied. It was about to be evening, so Lucy would go back to her house instead of the guild. Natsu stood up and they both ran to Lucy's house.

When they got there, it was clean as ever, unlike their house. Natsu slumped onto Lucy's couch and Happy flew onto the table.

Lucy hadn't come back for a while, which was weird, so Natsu and Happy agreed to go out and look for her. They walked outside, it looked as though it was midnight, but they still went.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

"I'm all fired up!" I shouted, making birds fly away from the area.

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed. I smiled my toothy grin at him. Happy flew around the area, and came back to report he didn't find anything. I blew fire and destroyed some houses, hoping for Lucy to find out it was me, and come.

"Lushee." Happy whispered, sadly. "What if she got ambushed?" I shot him a glare which told him _'Lucy is strong enough, she wouldn't get ambushed like that.'_ Happy immediately looked away. I sighed.

A yellowish _blondish _blur crossed my sight. Lucy wouldn't run to her house like that, would she? Apparently, Happy saw it, too, and immediately started following Lucy.

"Lussheee!" Happy called out. "We thought you got ambushed!" I sweat dropped and followed Happy to Lucy. Lucy stopped, and we got a clearer view of her.

I laughed. "Lucy, how'd you get that short?" I blurted out. I looked again to bring Lucy home, but it was a cat. I cursed at the cat for making me think he/she was Lucy.

"Whatcha doing, going to Lucy's house, ya little _cat_?" I hissed. The cat sweat dropped.

"I didn't think I'd meet such idiots on the way to...Clover Town." The cat sneered. The Cat seemed hesitant about saying 'Clover Town,' like he was quickly thinking up someplace to go to.

"Well, little cat, nice to know that you can _talk_." I snickered. The cat looked at me with a-what he would call it- death glare.

"Your not close to Erza's glare." I muttered. I thought for a bit. "Maybe you'll be useful to bring back to the guild."

"For your information, I am an exceed from Extalia!" The 'Exceed' retorted. "My name is Mamu. Bow down to me, for I am an _angel_." I could see Happy staring at Mamu.

"I see that you..._Happy_... you have failed your mission to ambush the Dragon Slayers." Mamu stared up at Happy in disappointment.

Happy came back to life. "Well, Extalia was saved, wasn't it?" Happy argued. Mamu shook his/her head.

"Extalia, with all of Edolas, was stripped from its magic. " Mamu started. "AND ALL THE ISLANDS HAVE FALLEN TO THEIR DOOM! EXTALIA WAS _NOT _SAVED!" Mamu had raised his/her voice to a loud shout.

Happy whispered into my ear. "Mamu is stubborn, and strict for a female, but she also has a soft side." Happy whispered. Good, now I didn't have to call Mamu a he/she. Mamu was a she.

Mamu had tears in her eyes. She started walking away, breaking into a run.

"Not so fast, Mamu." I muttered, in a whir, I ran towards the helpless exceed and picked her up by the tail. "Your coming back to Fairy Tail!"

Mamu hissed at me and tried to scratch at me, but it was no use. Completely forgetting that I was here to find Lucy, I hopped back to the guild.

When I got back, only Mirajane was there. She was cleaning up the bar.

"Welcome back, Natsu!" She smiled. I nodded. I forgot it was this early/late.

"Your here early!" She replied. "I've got to make more fire chicken for tomorrow, you ate our supply!" She chuckled lightly to herself.\

I decided to show the guild once everyone was here, I wanted to take a nap, but then Mamu would get away...Happy went back to our house to take a nap.

I was feeling tired, too... I drifted off into a long sleep. My hand felt light.


	2. Introducing Mamu!

**Cathy- **Okay..sooo? Should I work on The New Exceed more? Or Broken Bones, more?

**Natsu- **...

**Lucy- **...

**Cathy- **What? I don't own Fairy tail, be happy of that!

**Happy- **Did someone call my name?

*Everyone Sweat Drops*

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

The last thing I remembered was drifting off into a quiet sleep. My nap was interrupted by constant shouting.

"Oui! Flam-Brain!" A familiar voice called.

"Whaddya want, Ice Princess?" I sneered. "You just interrupted my sleep!"

"Oooo!" Gray snickered. "I'm scared!"

I opened my eyes to see a yellow cat getting held up by his tail in Gray's fingers. I immediately recognized the yellow cat. Mamu.

"Oui! Snow Princess! That's my cat ya got there!" I argued.

"Oh really?" Gray raised one eyebrow at me.

I reached for Mamu and got her. I dashed for the stage at the back of the guild.

"Oui! Everyone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone's attention was brought onto me, scared that they might get beat up by a little flame.

I held up Mamu. "This is Mamu." I shouted. "We found her scrounging around Lucy's house!" Everyone started talking to each other. Probably talking about how Lucy had suddenly disappeared. Did they just notice that? I sweat dropped.

"What are we going to do with Mamu?" Someone shouted across the guild.

"I'm letting you guys pick!" I shouted. "For now, I'm putting her in a cage! Anyone can admire her if you want. but _NO ONE _steal her!"

There was tension in the room. Everyone was silent. They later went back to their normal small conversations.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I was just heading back home. Boy, was I out for a long time! I felt myself yawn. I haven't slept in a long time, either. I walked on the edge of the sidewalk, next to the river.

"Watch out, Lucy!" A familiar voice shouted to me.

"I'm fine!" I barely had enough energy to say that, that was the last bit. I drifted off into a deep sleep, and fell into the river.

* * *

**Sorry for such a SHORT chapter! That's the only part where I can have a cliff- I mean a good ending! Yea! Hehee... Anyways, please review! It'll encourage me to write more! I always get fooled by my own review on my own story...**


	3. Kidnappers?

**I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I sighed as I slumped back at the bar.

"Mira!" I shouted. Mira cheerfully walked towards the fire dragon slayer.

"Can I get some fire chicken?" I asked, licking my lips. I was hungry. _Very _hungry.

"Ahh..." Mira hesitated. "I'm sorry, Natsu, you ate the supply and I forgot to make more!" I put a frown on my face.

"Then can I have lava?" I asked.

"Yes!" Mira replied. She went into the little kitchen behind the bar and came out with a beer cup full of lava. She put it down immediately.

"Hot!" She exclaimed while checking her red hands.

"Gomen!" I apologized, then I dug into the lava.

"At least the lava doesn't melt the magic cup!" Mira smiled.

"Aye!" Happy shouted out of nowhere.

"Happy?" I asked. Happy had gone to cage up Mamu.

"Aye?" Happy replied.

"Where's Mamu?" I asked.

"Aye...!" Happy stumbled over his words. I gave him a glare.

"M-M-Mamu E-E-Escaped." Happy shuddered. I slammed my hands on the bar table, making the leftover lava flow out of the cup. It had almost burnt Mira, but she took over the body of a lava lizard quick enough.

Mira...er... the fire lizard scrambled away into the kitchen, then Mira came out.

"Ahhh..." Mira laughed nervously. "Natsu, you should be more careful." She said it in her normal sweet tone.

I saw a flash of yellow and immediately started to follow it.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I couldn't breath. I couldn't see. I knew this lake was dark, but this dark? I was probably blacked out. Don't worry, just let it happen. This is life...

I opened my eyes. Everything was wobbly. It was bumpy, and there was no space for me to move around. I wasn't in the lake. Had I been saved? Then why was I in this bag?

I kicked around.

"Hey Girlie, don't be rough, we just saved you from drowning." A rough voice said. I've heard these in movies before. This rough voice. They were kidnappers!

* * *

**Ugh! I won't have any motivation to write more until I get reviews... sorry if you don't have an account! I truly am! If more than fifty people say they don't like the story, I'll stop it. I don't really like it, either. I like my Broken Bones story better... Please Review what you think!**


	4. NOTICE! IMPORTANT!

**Okay, so, I will not be updating this story for a week. If I don't get a positive review in that week's time, I will stop this story. Let me tell you why I don't think this is a good story.**

**1. I don't want to know what happens next, I'm not excited, I don't fangirl for my own story. I should.**

**2. I don't have the full plot planned out. My story goes out of track, and forgets about Mamu.**

**3. I'm really not a good story writer...**

* * *

**Okay. This isn't a real chapter. It was just a notice. Bye!**


	5. Trouble with Lucy!

**So you know how I said I wouldn't update in a week? Well that was a lie. I had gotten a good review earlier than I thought.**

**You should thank _Animegirl639 _for encouraging me to write more, and that notice was _not_ an excuse for writer's block... I swear! I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I fell asleep in the uncomfortable bag. I drifted off into a dream about the guild. I wonder if they were worrying. I wonder if I'll be able to pay for my rent...

I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty room. I heard snickering from outside the door. I leaned against it to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So we're going to bring girlie back to her father, that's the plan, right?" I heard a devious voice say. My heart dropped. I couldn't go back there! Why? After all these years! Why would he want me now?

"She's pretty cute, I'm planning on keeping her for a while." I heard another one snicker. I sweat dropped. I had to find a way out of here.

I walked away from the door and searched everywhere. There was a window, but that would get me into a bloody situation, and it would be cruel of me if I made one of my spirits get into that bloody situation.

I decided to grab some wood scraps around the little wooden room. I picked up every single one I could find. I sharpened the biggest one I found, taking more than a week. Seriously, how long were they planning to keep me?

I finally sharpened it enough so I could break the window. I would get a few scrapes and cuts in some places, but that wouldn't matter. I had to escape.

I shakily walked to the opposite side of the room from the window. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Running as fast as I could, I made a the sharp woodchip and the window collided, making a horrid sound of screeching at first.

Glass pieces flew everywhere. I quickly scampered out.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I was going to go check on Mamu, on the way there, I thought about Lucy, I wonder why she hasn't been to the guild for the past few days.

I lifted a curtain to see Mamu's cage. I couldn't believe my eyes... Mamu was gone! I cursed under my breath as I scampered around the room.

I smelled Mamu's cage. She hadn't left long ago. I could see a bobby pin, laying on the table that I had set Mamu's cage on. It had been twisted and bent by the force of the cage.

I sighed as I sniffed the air, hoping to catch Mamu's scent. It was a sharp weed and plant scent. I wrinkled my nose at it. Mamu hadn't taken a bath in a while.

I followed the scent to outside of the guild, then I caught another scent, colliding with Mamu's scent. It was the Snow Princess's scent. It had strongly collided with Mamu's.

Suddenly, Mamu's scent was off the ground. I cursed under my breath. Stupid Ice Prick.

I followed the scent until I found the main city in Magnolia. I sneaked around, following Mamu's scent. It had led to what seemed like a cave. There were ice bars blocking the cave. They were close together.

_Perfect for an exceed jail. _ I smirked. Ice Prick's scent led off back to the guild, while Mamu's scent flew high into the air, leading into the cave.

I sneaked closer to the cave. I could make out a yellow shape, clinging to the bars. I ran towards the Ice Prick's creation. I quickly melted the bars, grasping Mamu so she couldn't escape.

I held Mamu by the tail just to annoy her.

"Don't escape like that, again." I sighed. "I'm going to beat up that snowflake real good!" I yelled the last part. Mamu covered her ears, looking frightened.

I talked with Mamu the rest of the way back to the guild.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

A big glass shard had been driven deep into my skin. I shrieked in pain. I couldn't hold it back. At this point, they'd catch me, but I couldn't give up on hope.

I ran to my limit, which wasn't very fast considering I had a glass shard stuck in my right leg. Blood was escaping my body furiously. I couldn't bear it any longer. I fell down, making the glass shard go deeper into my flesh.

I closed my eyes. This was meant to happen. I can let it all happen.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

As I approached the entrance of the guild, I was making so much sound that everyone's attention focused on me. I glared at the snowflake. His snickering turned into a laugh.

I approached the snowflake.

"We're dueling for this!" I hissed. Ice Princess burst into laughter, wiping away tears of laughter. I sneered at him. He wasn't allowed to do this, not in my town.

"S-S-Someone h-has g-g-guts t-to challenge m-me!" Ice Prick yelled between laughs.

I threw Mamu back into her cage, which I couldn't lock since she had bent the lock while trying to escape this 'doom cage.' I glared at Mamu, hoping she would get the point. She just shrugged.

"I don't deserve to me thrown in a cage like this!" Mamu hissed at me a few minutes later. She brought out her wings. "I am an angel!" She yelled.

"Not here." I muttered loud enough for Mamu to hear. "Maybe in Edolas you were known as an angel by the _Royal Army._" I shook my head, not wanting to say more. Mamu put her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe you should respect us exceeds! Same as your _Happy_!" She had a point there.

"I don't trust you." I hissed as Happy walked into the room, munching on a fish.

"Natsu, do you know where Lucy is? I want to show her something." Happy said amazingly clear with a fish in his mouth. His words shot threw my head like a bullet, reminding me that Lucy was nowhere to be seen. I stopped my lecture with Mamu.

I still took Mamu with me as I stomped out of the room, aware that the cage couldn't be locked, and Mamu would make a run for it whenever she would have the chance.

"Does anyone know where Lucy is?" I shouted across the guild. I doubt no one did, I know she would tell me first, out of all the people that were her friends.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

"Oh hey, look at that, girlie escaped and _died._" the word _died _hit me right through the stomach, or was that one of them kicking my stomach?

I didn't dare move. There was a fifty, fifty chance. One was they would keep me here torest in peace, or they would take my 'dead' body to my father.

I lay there, motionless, only giving the slightest signs of breathing, well, a girl wants to stay alive!

"Should we make sure she's dead?" I heard a rough voice ask.

"That would be good." Another replied. My eyes shot wide open. I ran as fast as I could away. Their knife had cut me through the side as I stood up and ran for it, but I forgot about my injuries. I had to get out of this alive.

I could feel tears going across my face, they landed behind me. I didn't know where I was going, but I prayed it was the direction of Magnolia. My guild could destroy these jerks in no time.

I kept on running and running. The glass shards became looser and looser from my skin, but it still hurt as it scraped against my flesh. They would be bloodier than hell.

I dashed through the trees, unaware that the kidnappers were fight on my tail. They could throw the knife if they wanted to, but they were probably too stupid to realize that, that was a relief.

I collided into a tree, sending blood flying everywhere. I knew that when I fell onto the bloody ground, it was over. I shrieked my final shriek of pain.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

There was tension across the whole entire guild. No one had probably even thought about Lucy being gone, except for Team Natsu and Levy.

I heard someone explode into tears. I looked around the guild to see who it was. It was Levy. I should've guessed that. I felt a wet liquid forming in my eyes. I wiped them away, but they kept coming.

I turned around to see Happy holding onions, he was also crying... wait... ONIONS! Everyone in the range of the onions started tearing up.

"Happy!" I shouted, still in tears. "Get those onions away!" I sobbed and sobbed.

"A-aye sir!" Happy replied in tears. He quickly wiped away his tears with his arm and set the onions back into the tiny kitchen behind the bar.

Everyone that started tearing up thanks to Happy, wiped away their tears and didn't shed any more.

I wondered if Lucy was okay. I would visit her house to see if she was sick, but even if she was sick, she would surely come because she knows Wendy can fix her up, right? I sadly sighed and walked away.

Forgetting I had something in my hand, I calmed up my hands and wiped my face. I stretched around and wobbled to the bar table. Everyone sweat dropped.

I could sense them thinking. _We just had a serious situation, now's not the time for the bar!_ I could hear them saying. I toppled over, unaware I had just fallen asleep.

* * *

**Okay! I had made a longer than usual chapter to catch up! Remember to thank _Animegirl639_ for making this chapter possible!**

**Please Review! You had seen that just that one review made me think up of a lot of things I could write! That's the _magic _of reviewing!**

**I had made two different scenes, totally different from each other. I hope that doesn't bug you guys! If it does, say so in the reviews!**


	6. Jellal

**I haven't been getting any reviews, lately, and it says only seven people are reading my story, but you seven people know yourselves! I'll continue for your sake! I don't own Fairy tail!**

**Oh yeah, fan fiction didn't like me, I had a portion of the chapter done, and it just deleted the whole thing! I hope it doesn't happen with this one... but you'd know if it did or not, depends on if this chapter is up or not!**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I was laying on the ground, tired, in pain, dirty. My hair the was everywhere had changed into a shade of light brown. I wearily opened my eye with a lot of effort. I could see there was a huge gash with blood on the side of my stomach. I was really tired. I'll just stay here for a few more minutes...

"Hey look! Girlies there!" I heard a rough voice boom with excitement. "Let's strip her!" I widened my eyes at that and was full of energy.

"Oh no you don't." I hissed. I felt around my belt for my keys. They should've been here, but they weren't. They had took my keys.

_Go get your keys. _My instincts were telling me.

_Run! You'll never make it out alive if you go get your keys! _My thoughts were telling me. I got ready for the pain. I closed my eyes and ran towards the men holding knives. I felt my hair get cut off into a short cut. I raged with anger. I'd have to grow it out, again.

I kept on running until I reached the little cabin. I panted, gasping for breath. I slowly peered through the door and saw something shiny laying on a table. My eyes lit right up. I quickly dashed forward to get what was rightfully mine.

A hand stopped me. Were they one of them? I looked at his free hand. It didn't have a knife. I was confused. I got ready for the impact and winced as I looked up. It wasn't one of them. He wouldn't hurt me. It was Jellal.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jellal mumbled. "This is a group of bandits. Why are your keys in a place like this?" He nodded over to my keys. I put on a bored face.

"Oh! You cut your hair?" Jellal chuckled. I furiously shook my head and stomped away towards my keys. I quickly grabbed them and made an escape.

"Lucy!" He yelled back. I didn't bother to look back. I was already in big enough trouble, I had to get back to the guild. I really didn't know why I did that. I laughed in amusement. That _was _entertaining. Oh, what have I become?

I laughed as I followed the trail leading to Magnolia. I knew it because I went on a solo job here once before. I felt a sharp pain stab into my back, and I screamed my last scream before blacking-out.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I slumped onto the ground as I caught a flash of yellow running around the guild. I opened my eyes and ran around, following the yellow blur. I had crashed into things... and people.

"Mamu!" I raged as everyone ran away from me as I flamed up. Happy was with me on the chase, and he practically got burnt by the flaming aura around me.

"Mamu!" Happy shouted. "Your not a free exceed, anymore! Your not in Extalia, anymore! Your not an angel anymore!" I had to burst out laughing at that, I fell to the ground, forgetting about Mamu. I couldn't imagine Happy giving orders. Happy frowned, and kept on chasing Mamu.

I immediately stood up as I saluted for no apparent reason. I sprouted flames from my feet to get up into the air, burning peoples' hair on the journey to catch Mamu.

"Natsu!" I heard a voice familiar to Erza's say. I widened my eyes as I realized it was Erza.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered. I looked around myself to see Erza shaking her head in disappointment. I immediately fell from the air and saluted in front of her. I was afraid I'd lose yet another duel if I continued.

"Natsuu!" A voice ringed across the guild. I looked around to see Happy, panting while holding Mamu my the tail... with his tail. I watched the sight, it was like Happy just saved Mamu from a disaster. Something popped into my head.

"You liiiike Mamu!" I teased. Happy does this to me all the time with Lucy, it was only fair! Happy frowned and I could see a little tint of red pop onto his cheeks.

"Fine!" Happy shouted. He flew down and placed Mamu down on the floor. "Mamu, run! Run away from this person!" Happy shouted. I was surprised. I didn't mean that...

Mamu scampered away but to my surprise, Happy hung onto her with his tail.

"I was just kidding!" Happy laughed. He pulled on tighter. "It's not like I'd get that offended with a joke!" I watched as Mamu hissed at Happy. I could tell she didn't want to scratch one of his kind.

"Guys!" I heard a familiar voice say. I widened my eyes as I slowly turned around. Nope, you guessed wrong! It was Master Mackarov! I mumbled something before collapsing onto the ground, I didn't realize it but I was awfully tired.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a small tent with... Jellal? I quickly sat up, but his hand stopped me from doing that. He pointed to my back, and handed me two mirrors. I faced them towards each other, one also facing my back. I gasped at what I saw.

"You can't walk for a while, now." He muttered. "And the bandits are patrolling all over the forest. I've put the tent in a protected area where they can't get in." I looked at him confusingly. He sighed.

"You can't walk for a while, now." He continued. "You'll have to stay here for about a week." I gasped at that, putting my hand over my mouth. I can't stay here! I mean... staying in a tent with Jellal..

"B-But..." I started. He raised an eyebrow at me. "The guild..." I whispered the last part. I would miss the guild's company, their loud fights, their duels, the bar... Natsu. By Natsu I mean Team Natsu... yeah...

"I'd need jewels to pay for my rent!" I blurted out. I put my hands on my face and slid them down. I kept them there for a while, not because I was crying, but because I didn't want to live this way.

"I'll have enough jewels to give you when your ready to leave." He muttered. I smiled at him. "How much do you need?"

"Well, it's normally 500, 000 J a month." I explained. Jellal started looking through his bag of jewels. He took out 500 of them. I gasped.

"A-Are you sure you'd give up all those jewels?" I whispered loud enough so he could hear. He simply nodded. I looked around for my bag but it was nowhere to be found. My eyes widened, but they became calm after I felt around my belt, my keys were still there.

Jellal read my actions and my face, and put the jewels back in the bag for safe-keeping until I leave. He shot me an apologetic look, probably for not picking up my bag when he found me, motionlessly laying on the forest floor with a giant wound on my back.

"Jellal.." I started."Why aren't I feeling any pain? And why did they just leave me there? I thought they needed to turn me in to my father." Jellal seemed hesitant for a second.

"I gave you a herb that stops pain... They probably left you there because..uhm..they needed to get something to carry you back since you were so far away and I found you before they came back." He said it slowly as if he were just making it up from the top of his head.

"Lucy." Jellal started, a stern look on his face. "I was the one that stabbed you."

* * *

**This might turn into a JeLu! I dunno! I just happened to remember that Jellal travels in forests and Lucy was in a forest and those guys were bad and Jellal would've heard about them and he wanted to come and kill them off!**

**Please Review! Tell me if you want this to be a JeLu or not! Sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy! Totally not playing games and not updating and stuff!**


	7. Explanations and Predictions

**You guys called it! I mean...two people...called it, but still! Both of them wanted Jelu, they'll get their Jelu! If someone disagrees, I won't make it ALL Jelu, but I have to make it fair! I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Jellal POV~**

"Lucy." I tried to put on a stern face. "I was the one that stabbed you." I took a glimpse at her face to see a reaction. I didn't need to even need to take that glimpse, her gasp was enough.

"W-why?" Lucy stammered. "Explain, now! Why doesn't it hurt? It only hurt when _you _stabbed me!" I could tell she wasn't used to acting this way. I wanted to keep on being the quiet yet nice Jellal, but I had to explain everything, now. I blew my cover.

I brought out my dagger which was now curved, you'll soon find out why and how she didn't feel any pain, and why it was curved. She stared at the dagger intently.

"This dagger will sense nerves in front of it. It'll curve out of the way of your nerves so you won't feel any pain." I explained, sighing at various moments.

"And why did I feel pain if that is a pain-proof dagger?" She asked. Lucy had put her hands on her hips. I sighed.

"I don't know the mind of the dagger." I sighed. "But I have a theory. The dagger only sensed the nerve in front of it, and went straight into another that was on the side."

"So then why don't I feel any pain right now?" She asked.

"That part of my theory is that the dagger only cut the nerve a little bit, so it quickly healed. The dagger also has a black-out effect which makes the people black out, if you were wondering." I replied. I've never said so much in my life!

Lucy started nodding her head, slowly. She took the mirrors from the ground and checked her wound, again.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I sighed. I hated how heavily bandaged my back was. I still had to get back to the guild. They're probably worried sick about me right now!

I mumbled something random before laying down, again. Jellal had said I needed rest to get better. May as well do it before they come and hunt Jellal down.

I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. My back hurt. I still hadn't asked Jellal _why _he stabbed me. I guess I'll have to ask him tomorrow morning- or when I wake up.

I woke up to the sound of fighting. I could tell that Jellal was also fighting.

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

After I had woken up from my long nap on the floor of the guild, and I sniffed out a familiar scent. It was quite stale, though. I followed it out the giant opening of the guild.

It led to the river curve Lucy always walked on. The men in the boat saw me, and I wanted answers. Real ones.

"Hey!" I shouted across the river. "What happened to Lucy?" Happy caught up to me and shouted "Aye!" to the people. The people looked worried and talked among each other.

"She got kidnapped. " I could barely hear. "She fell into the river, and a group of three people put her into an old sack to bring her to somewhere. We aren't sure where."

I nodded approvingly. They were kind enough to tell a random stranger that knows Lucy what happened to her. I gave them my toothy grin and a thumbs up, then set off to the...

"What direction did they take her to?" I shouted. They pointed to my left, opposite of where the guild lay.

"They went far! No turns!" One person shouted. "I've heard there was a forest there if you keep on walking! It would be perfect for a secret hiding area!" I nodded.

I guessed it would be quicker if Happy carried me, but useless and wasteful since he also has magic inside of him, and there was a perfectly neat path right in front of me. I decided to just run as fast as I could to save Lucy.

Happy quickly whipped out his wings to follow me. _So I could've just got Happy to fly me there..._ I thought miserably. I was out of breath when we reached tall trees surrounding a little area.

Happy flew up and stood right on a branch high up in the air. I sniffed the air around me to find Lucy's scent, again. I quickly followed it, but there was a disgusting scent mixed with it.

"Ughhh!" I coughed. The smell was unbearable "It seems like these people have been rolling in mud and haven't showered ever since! Probably something worse than mud!" I shivered at the thought.

"Natsu." Happy whined. "Tell me again why we didn't bring Gray and Erza." He flew by my side and made sure I could see his pout, he wanted to go back and fetch them.

"Because." I stated. "I'm doing this by myself. Then it'll give me all the credit." I grinned my big, toothy grin, then put both my arms around my head and stretched.

I mumbled something random before bumping into a giant cabin. I sniffed the air for some more information about what happened in here.

"I smell..." I trailed off when smelled blood mixed with Lucy. Lucy's blood. I saw a shattered window and I went inside the room from the shattered window. The scent of Lucy and blood was overwhelming.

I started getting dizzy, but I caught hold of Happy, which only made me bring him down with me. He quickly brought out his wings and flew us up into the air.

"Too... much... scent... of... blood..." I muttered. I could tell Happy heard me because he flew out of the room and far away through the forest.

When I couldn't smell anymore blood, I began to regain conscious. I put my logic together as I was muttering it quietly to get me focused.

"Ah.." I whispered, sadly. "The bandits cut Lucy since I saw blood on the floor, then she only had strength to throw one out the window, then she got..._killed_...by them and she got token somewhere else." My logic all made sense. Perfect sense.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, frowning. " Look at the good predictions!"

"Maybe Lucy crashed through the window and got hurt by the shards falling out, and ran away!" Happy explained. I sweat-dropped.

"When did you get so smart?" I muttered. I set off again to find Lucy, Happy following me.

* * *

**I get so into writing one POV that I get stuck with it! Will you guys forgive me?**

**Please Review~**


	8. Natsu

**Gomenasai! I'm truly sorry if you guys think I'm getting out of track! Please tell me if I am, and tell me if you want me to fix it, but don't worry, I still remember Mamu, she'll get with them soon enough!**

**I don't own Fairy tail and I never will! On with the story!**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

Jellal had told me that I couldn't get up or walk until my wound healed, but seriously, if you heard a sound of fighting outside your tiny tent and the person that's taking care of you is also fighting among them, wouldn't you want to get up and check it out?

I argued with myself as I finally made the decision to take a peek outside. I got up slowly and carefully when I heard a sharp noise that pierced my noise. I sweat-dropped when I realized it wasn't a noise. It was a voice.

"Lucy!" I heard the voice shout again. "Hmm, Happy, I guess she's not here. Let's look somewhere else." My eyes widened, and I slowly moved my head.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted happily, pointing at me. "Look at that! She was right there!" Natsu ran towards me with Happy trailing him and looking at the leaves.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, jabbing a thumb behind him. "Let's go back, why have you been here all this time?" I realized that I was exposing my back and Natsu would kill Jellal if he found out about my injury, so I quickly put it against the tent.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, drooping his arms and legs. "You okay? Why are you camping here?" I had to sweat-drop at what he just said. Camping?

"Umm..." I muttered. Thoughts swirled through my head as I tried to think about what to say.

"Well, umm." I started. "I've never camped before and I thought you guys would drag me back to the guild since we needed to do jobs and I decided I would secretly go out to camp!" I said slowly, hoping to not give out too much evidence.

Natsu looked at me for a while, as I worriedly looked back at him. I looked over to Happy to see what he was doing.

"Hey, Natsu?" I thought out loud. "Why's Happy holding a sack? It's moving..." I curiously stood up and walked over to Happy, who was way behind Natsu.

"This is Mamu! You know, that exceed we introduced to the guild?" Happy explained, keeping his bored face on.

"Huh?" I asked, clearly confused. I stared at the sack, then at Happy, then back to the sack.

"You mean that sack is a ca- exceed?" I dazed off, asking random questions.

"Lucy!" Happy whined. "_Inside _is the ex- Mamu!" He opened the sack and brought out a yellow cat? or exceed?

"Happy, are you sure this is an exceed?" I asked. "Maybe it's just a regular ol' cat." I muttered the last part.

"I'm sureee" Happy whined. He started shaking the exceed/cat from the tail.

"Happy!" 'Mamu' hissed. "Stop that immediately!" Happy just shrugged and kept on shaking, his straight mouth turning into an evil smile, after a while, Happy was standing on the ground, with an evil grin, shaking Mamu. I shivered.

I realized I just got my proof that it was an exceed, and mumbled something random under my breath to get Natsu and Happy's attention.

"Lucy, what did you say?" Natsu asked, cupping a hand over his ear.

"Nothing!" I replied back. They both gave me suspicious looks, I sweat-dropped while I fake smiled.

"Well then, let's go ba-" Natsu started, stopping his happy skipping, he went back and watched my back suspiciously.

"Lucy..." He started. "Why's your back bandaged up?" I widened my eyes.

"Uhm..." I muttered. "No reason, I uhh felt like bandaging it!"

"Oh." Natsu replied. I still felt uneasy, I knew that he knew that I wasn't the kind of person to do that.

"Lucy!" I heard a familiar voice called out. Not again... "You can't walk with that wound, yet! Come back here!" I slowly turned around and shot Jellal a glare.

_Now my covers ruined. _I thought sheepishly. Natsu once again turned around and glared at me.

"Lucy!" Natsu hissed violently. "You were lying, but most important of all, who did this to you?" I tried to look away but I could still feel Natsu glaring at me.

"I-It's nothing to worry about." I smiled, or tried to smile. "And I guess I'll have to stay here for a while." I looked behind me again and shot Jellal a glare that said, _I just saved you life from getting killed by Igneel's child. _

Natsu had already flamed up and was eyeing everyone around here suspiciously, counting me. I sweat-dropped. Who ever heard of a person cutting their selves and bandaging up the place they cut?

"I'm getting Wendy." Natsu decided. "You stay here." He started running back from where he came from, only taking some glances back at me.

I heaved a big and loud sigh of relief before walking back into the tent, but a hand stopped me.

"Lucy." I heard Jellal say, I looked up slowly. "Don't ever gout again like that, it worries me, you might get hurt in the place where...you got hurt already."

I nodded slightly before Jellal took his hand away, I looked up at him, he was covered in bruises.

"Well, you worried me, too." I teased. Jellal's eyes widened, then became calm once again.

"Sorry..." He muttered, I didn't think his voice could go any lower when he trailed off.

"Well, I better get ready for when Natsu comes back and burns me to crisps." I sighed, I could see my breath in the air, hmm, the temperature was getting lower. It would soon snow in these woods.

* * *

**Once again, please tell me if you hate it that I'm getting off track! I'll say it again and again and again until I get a complaint... I'm serious. Just... GOMENASAI!**

**Please Review what you think of the story!**


	9. Something wrong?

**HaiHai Guys! So, I dunno if you count this as early, but it's early on my schedule! _Checks Schedule..._Ahh, I'm late! Noooooo! I don't own Fairy tail! Let's hurry hurry and hurry!**

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

I looked around for the small sky dragon slayer, going nin nin mode with Happy, stealthily knocking down tables and getting into loud arguments as we stalked around the guild for Wendy.

"Wendyy!" Happy shouted, flying all over the place, making lights swing and many fall down and crash, wounding people.

"Shush, Happy!" I shouted, my voice muffled by my muffler. **(Anyone get the pun?) **"We must be quiet! Like nin nins!" Happy saluted, and flew off quietly.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy smiled, running over to me, and hugging me. She still only reached to my stomach. I smiled back. She'll be wonderful when she grows up!

"Wendy!" My face grew serious. "We need you to me and Happy. We need you for something." Wendy's face grew confused, but became serious once again.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted. "No! They might hurt you! You don't know what they'll do to you!" I cursed at the exceed. Lucy needed help! And quick! Who knows what Jellal might do to her?

"Carla-san, I know they won't!" Wendy giggled at the exceed, but not in a mean way. "They're my friends!" She smiled and walked over to me, we fastened hands and I itched to run at full speed, but my body walked.

"Natsu-san..." Wendy whispered. "Why are we going to the dark forest area?" I glanced at Wendy, who was shivering with fear, then glanced at the sky, realizing it was already dark...

"Ugh!" I groaned. "We're too late! Come on, Wendy, let's go back." Wendy looked at me confusingly, then sighed. She eyed me suspiciously, unlike the Wendy I knew.

"Natsu-san." She stated. "What's going on? Is what Carla said true?" I looked at her surprisingly, and furiously shook my head.

"I-It's not true at all, Wendy!" I shouted. "I just needed your powers to help Lucy!" Wendy's eyes widened.

"You know where Lucy is?" Wendy started bombing me with questions. "It's never too late to see Lucy! Let's go!" Wendy ended up dragging me to the forest, she whimpered a little, but kept on going. She followed a very stale scent of Lucy.

"Bleugh!" Wendy coughed. I sniffed the air, and sure enough, it was the scent of those kidnappers, but I knew Lucy was safe. I also started coughing, but less than Wendy, since I was used to this smell.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy said in between coughs. "Did you bring me here so you could fight and I could treat Lucy from these terrible smelling people?" I shook my head.

"Nope! Lucy is with Jellal, but there's a terrible wound in her back." I replied. "Don't worry, Jellal didn't wound her." I quickly added, careful not to make Wendy angry. I really never found out who did wound her.

"We still have to follow the scent, come on." Wendy muttered. I narrowed my eyes. This wasn't the Wendy I knew. This wasn't the Wendy Fairy tail knew.

I followed the scent anyways, then it was cut off by Lucy's bloos scent and Lucy's scent together, along with Jellal's scent. As more and more time passed by, and I gained more and more evidence, I knew Jellal was the one who stabbed Lucy.

I thought for a moment. Then why was he taking care of her? I sighed. Nothing made sense anymore. Soon, we came across the tiny tent, which there was snoring inside, and I could make out another tiny breath.

"Their asleep." I whispered quietly to Wendy. "I don't think we should bother them." Although, I would admit I was a tiny bit jealous about Jellal sleeping with Lucy like that. Especially when he stabbed her. I shivered.

"But I want to see Lucy-san!" Wendy whined, giving me puppy eyes that I couldn't resist. "And who knows what will happen to Lucy..." She gave me a mischievous grin.

"Fine!" I grumbled, shuffling my feet while grabbing Wendy's arm. I ran over to the tent, Wendy flailing helplessly in the area since she couldn't match my speed.

"Lucy-san..." Wendy said, slurring her words since she was rather dizzy. "Wake up..." Lucy shot up and stared with disbelief at both of us like we were famous serial killers.

She started backing away for some reason, I looked at Jellal and narrowed my eyes. What did he tell her.

"...Jellal..." That was the only word that I had heard from her, and that was already enough. Jellal's eyes shot open and he faced us with a grim look on his face.

"Get away from here." Jellal muttered. "I said get away from here! Your not welcome in this area of the woods." I looked at him with a confused expression. That was enough, though, even though I wore a confused expression, I understood everything. Jellal was the bad guy.

"I don't know what your planning to do with Lucy, but she's still part of Fairy tail. Don't try to do anything. "I growled at Jellal, who didn't flinch at all, he wouldn't even flinch even though I yelled at him the loudest I could.

"Jellal..." Wendy sobbed. "Why?" She started running towards the tent, screaming, but I grabbed her and had to drag her back to the guild, by the time we got back, it was morning.

* * *

**Gomenasai! I made Jellal into the bad guy! Sorry to all of you guys that wanted a JeLu Fanfiction! I really type what pops into my mind, I plan the story when I type it, I never plan before! So, Please forgive me!**

**Please Review what you think of the story, complaint or not! I get inspiration to write more from reviews, and I'll fix ANYTHING! ANYTHING I TELL YOU!**


	10. Demon

**Cathy- **Haha! We are joined again by some guests that popped out of the story!

**Natsu- **Like who?

**Cathy- **You! Baka...

**Cathy- **I never plan my stories before-hand, I can't wait to see what happens next! Or what pops into my mind at that moment...

**Cathy- **Hello? Anyone there? SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER

**Jellal- **Cathy does not own Fairy tail or any of its' characters. But I am possessed by-

**Cathy- ***Covers Jellal's mouth* No spoilers! I planned this chapter before-hand, or did I? On with the story!

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I heard some voices and they sounded like Natsu's and Wendy's. Oh god. I decided to just act like I didn't know them, maybe they'd go away. I opened my eyes and popped my head outside to see Natsu running towards me with a flailing and helpless Wendy being dragged along.

An idea popped into my mind of how I could act like I didn't know them. I figured that they didn't see me so I put my head back down, but still, seriously? Coming at the middle of the night? How stupid could the salamander get?

"Lucy-san..." I heard Wendy say. I smirked, but hid it as best as I could. Just as planned. "Wake up..." Her words slurred a bit, I don't know why, I shot up and stared at them like they were serial killers known across the world, then I started backing away. I started muttering random things.

"...Jellal..." I muttered along with the jumbled words, I said Jellal loud enough so he could wake up, AND Natsu and Wendy could hear me. I had trouble hiding my mischievous grin but I managed. They're expressions were priceless, though I had no idea when I became a prankster.

Jellal shot up and gave both of them a death glare, even I was scared, but I hid the expression. We hadn't been training to do this...I smirked, either Jellal was following along, or he's possessed by something.

"Get away from here!" Jellal yelled at them, sending chills along my spine. "I said get away from here! Your not welcome in this area of the woods!" I couldn't help but chuckle, but I tried to make it soft so they couldn't hear me. I chuckled again at Natsu's confused expression.

"I don't know what your planning to do with Lucy, but she's still part of Fairy tail. Don't try to do anything." Natsu growled. I glanced at Jellal who just wore an unimpressed expression. Natsu and Wendy both left, then I heard Wendy whine about something.

I stared at Jellal and he stared back, after a while, when we both knew they were far from being able to hear us, we both burst into laughter, making comments that we could barely say through our laughter. I blushed a bit, I've never seen Jellal laugh before...

"Did you hear what he said?" Jellal choked out, still laughing. "I don't know what your planning to do with Lucy, but she's still part of Fairy tail. Don't try to do anything to her." He mimicked Natsu's voice poorly. I burst into another long verse of laughter.

Finally, my laughter turned into an occasional smirk while thinking about those few scenes. I sighed, then chuckled, making Jellal stare at me like I was crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about those scenes, not even the next day.

I laughed a little bit as I thought about the scene again, jeez! How crazy was I? I sighed, looking at my side to see Jellal, but I didn't see anything. Curse you Jellal!

I bit my bottom lip as I stalked through the forest, careful not to reopen my wound which closed just yesterday, wait, that means I can go back to Fairy tail, right? Well, not that I wanted to...

I looked around a tree to see Jellal, staring up at the leaves above him.

"Jellal!" I shouted, happily. "Don't go wandering off like that!" Jellal turned around, and I gasped, a horrified gasp. He looked like a demon to me, but was I really right?

* * *

**Gomenasai! I'm truly sorry for the short chapter! I just really had an urge to say, Merry Late Christmas! Fanfiction servers were down yesterday, I started this chapter on the 24th, hoping to finish it on the 25th!**

**I did noticed something, though! Fanfiction added a listening thing for the spam-free code when you login! But I seriously don't think it was worth it considering nobody could update on Christmas!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the short chapter! Please review anyways! I promise I'll make a longer chapter next update!**


	11. Mamu's Dark Side

**HaiHai Minna-san! I want to finish up all my stories quickly, cause I kinda abandoned Fairy tail and moved onto another anime! Also, reading fanfictions that Fairy tail is being mean to Lucy and kicks her out gets on my nerves...making me stop Fairy tail things!**

**So, this will probably be the last chapter, or the second to last chapter. Who knows? I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Jellal POV~**

I was staring up into the trees when I saw a flash of yellow/blonde in the trees! I was going to yell happily at Lucy, but I suddenly blacked-out. I think I past out after that, but all I saw was a happy Lucy, smiling at me, I didn't have any time left after that.

I did black out, but weirdly, I didn't feel any pain, I didn't even think I fell at all. I couldn't see anything, but I could still think. I had a feeling this was something bad. Really bad. I tried to use magic, but a shock of pain flew up me, leaving me numb with pain.

Whoever was doing this to me, and whatever I am right now, Lucy wouldn't be safe from this monster. I wanted to shout to her to run away, far away, but as I said before, I couldn't talk. I was stuck in...nothingness.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I froze with shock, this _thing _kept gradually morphing into a demon, it kept stalking over to me, little by little, I knew I couldn't stay here forever unless I wanted to die, but I couldn't move, so instead...

"Natsu! Gray! Wendy! Erza!" I shrieked as loud as I could, hurting my own ears as it echoed through the forest, I hated calling for help, noting that I had my celestial keys on my belt, I couldn't defeat this demon any time, but as I said, I couldn't move.

The demon looked me in the eyes, and I could see the real Jellal, fighting his way to stop it. I saw a flash of yellow and blonde from the corner of my eyes, then a ferocious black light shined in its place, leaving trails of black stars in the grass.

I can't believe that falling into a river got me to this. I shivered. How unlucky my life could be sometimes...I tensed my muscles and tried to move again, silently cheering as I moved my arm. I shifted around uncomfortably until I got Loke's key.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I shouted, holding Loke's key in the air. He appeared while doing his signature "L" handed pose, holding his left elbow with his right hand, while the left hand had its' thumb on one side of his chin, and the rest on the other side.

"Yes, my princess?" He asked, sparkling for some apparent reason. I sweat-dropped, then frantically pointed behind him to the demon that was about to strike, instead of dodging it, he put both his hands up in a dodging position, and sent ended up tearing his tuxedo.

"Dang..." He muttered under his breath. "Aries just made this new one for me..." I sweat-dropped, it looks the same as all the other ones that got ripped...

I heard a shout from behind me, and quickly, I grabbed my whip from my belt and got into a battling position, turning around. Instead of another demon that I thought I would see, I saw Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy, running towards me.

"Regulus..." Loke started, I quickly ran in front of him, ready for impact, I closed my eyes shut, but nothing happened, I opened one eye to see Loke in a casual pose, not looking at all like he was about to do something.

"Lucy!" He yelled, grabbing hold of me in a bridal hold position. I heard a loud _CRASH _behind me and I turned around to see a good portion of the ground broken.

"That thing..." I coughed. "It's Jellal!" I heard an evil laugh from behind me, I turned away from their shocked and suspicious faces, and saw an exceed, but it wasn't your everyday exceed.

It had black, ripped wings like maybe a demon Pegasus, it was a deep gray, but not yet black, and wore a shiny, black, and crooked crown on its head.

"Ah!" The exceed said, staring at Happy who was shivering with fright. "I see you've brought my friend, Happy, did you come here to play?"

"Mamu!" Happy cried. "You said you would never let your dark side out! It's dangerous!" The who said _Mamu _turned to Happy with an amused face.

"Who is this..._Mamu_?" The not anymore Mamu smirked. "I am the Fallen Angel, the Devil of Exceeds, I am not addressed as simply a childish name such as _Mamu_, address me as..hmm...let's say..._Master." _

"Okay, I need you to have a name in the story." I complained. "Give us a name!" I glared at the Devil of Exceeds, only to find that everyone was confusingly staring at me.

"Oh, ummm." I quickly said. "I'm thinking of writing a story of this scene, plenty dramatic?" I smiled sheepishly, but they weren't satisfied, Team Natsu gave me a look that said, _We'll ask you about it later. _

"Help!" I heard a high-pitched voice gradually getting deeper and deeper. I whipped my haed around to see Happy, turning all dark and starting to look like The Devil of Exceeds. I gasped, and started chasing the Dark Exceed around the forest, hoping it would slow the progression.

"Wendy, Gray, help Happy!" I hissed. "Erza, Natsu, get the demon, don't hurt him too much, remember, he's Jellal. I'll get this thing." Erza had pain showing in her eyes when I said Jellal, and Gray was complaining that he had to stay and help Happy.

The exceed looked really angry when I said that it was a _thing. _I completely forgot about Loke until...

"I shall help you, my princess." He commented, winking. I rolled my eyes, he just had to be flirtatious when we're in a battle! He even appears in thin air! Though, he rushed ahead of me and the exceed stopped, making both of them fall to the ground, wrestling.

"I've caught it!" Loke shouted. "My princess!" I nodded my head in praise and thanks, and grabbed the exceed.

"Happy!" I whistled, running over to where Wendy was. Wait, where's Gray? I mentally cursed, but decided it was fine, since I had to get going.

"Happy!" I gasped, almost letting go of the other exceed to help him. He was flinching and squeaking. Half of him was dark, and half wasn't.

"Happy!" I yelled, "Answer me! I need answers! If this thing gets back to normal, you will too, right? Now I need to know how I can turn Mamu back!" Happy grunted and opened one eye.

"I don't how..." He choked out. "Mamu's dark side has token over her whole body, I'd be guessing there's no other way to stop her other than killing her." I stared at Happy in shock. Was this the decision I had to make?

* * *

**HaHa! This story might be longer than I thought! Anyways, Pleeeeaaaaaasssseeee Review for me? -Puppy Eyes-**


	12. More and More Demons

**HaiHai Minna-san! This chapter might be up early, might be up lat, might be up just in time! Depends on when I feel like finishing it!**

**I don't own Fairy tail or any of its characters! Last chapter ending was dramatic, that'll give ya a clue!**

* * *

**~Happy POV~**

I coughed and gagged, everyone looked worried, but I didn't feel the least bit guilty, or else I wouldn't be me! No one here knows that even if Dark Mamu possesses someone, if the dark progression wasn't yet complete, then their okay!

I also liked my angel-devil look, I spread out my wings, admiring them without anyone noticing them.

"This is terrible..." I coughed. "If it stops like this, half and half, I probably won't survive..." Lucy and Wendy exchanged worried glances. I decided that I should stop my silly act.

"I'm just kidding!" I whistled. "Nothing will happen if Dark Mamu's possess skill doesn't work 100%! I like this new look, Darm Mamu's possession skill never works!"

Lucy looked at me with an angry yet relieved face, then put both hands on her hip.

"Happy..." She said in a scary voice. I bounded away, squeaking "Scary!"

"No fish for the rest of the week!" She scolded, I gave her my best sad puppy eyes, which of course, worked.

"Gomenasai, Lucy." I sniffed, still having my puppy eyes, she hesitated for a second, then snuck a fish to me. I squealed with delight and stuffed it into my mouth, though one part tasted bitter and terrible, the other tasted as good as it is!

I took off, still admiring my devil wing and my angel wing, I flew around where everyone was fighting, then I rememebered what Lucy asked, hoping she wouldn't kill Dark Mamu just yet, I flew over to her.

"Lucy!" I said in my whiny voice. "By the way, Wendy can just heal Dark Mamu to bring her back, but..." I look at my dark side.

"I like this 50% possessed look, I have an angel and devil wing. It's awesome." I whined, I rubbed my devil wing.

"Well..." She thought. "Any way to keep your look?"

"Actually, I dunno if I can keep my look or not, I've never been possessed by Dark Mamu before." I said, frowning and putting one paw to my chin in a thinking position.

"Worth a shot." She replied, bounding over to Wendy." Better safe than happy!" I looked over at her and narrowed my eyes, still having my frown. Was that meant as a pun?

* * *

**~Natsu POV~**

"This...thing..." I growled, bursting into rage. "IT'S SO HARD TO FIGHT WITHOUT HURTING IT!" I shouted in fury, charging at the beast.

"Stop!" Erza shouted, putting her in front of me, making my flame go out, though my rage still burned very rapidly inside of me, it was itching to get out.

"This is Jellal." She stated the obvious. "We can't hurt him, he's our...ally." I burned with fury, again.

"But I'm all fired up!" I whined.

"Oui, now that I think about it, where's the rest of Crime Sorciere?" Ice Princess asked, raising one hand to head-length.

"Who knows?" Erza shrugged after a long silence. I went over to the demon thingy creature thingy thing, and touched it, only having a small flame on my finger right before it made contact.

It roared in pain. I sweat-dropped, I only touched it with a tiny flame...A dull green light flashed from where Wendy was taking care of Happy, and then there was a white sphere of light emerging from the trees, the light started to fade away, and there stood Mamu.

Then, the shadow which was looming over me disappeared, and when i turned around, there was Erza helping the real Jellal get up, Jellal lifted up his coat and shirt a little bit at the side, and there was a deep red burn mark, I slowly faded away from the scene but...

"Natsu!" Erza growled. "I told you not to do anything!" Jellal shook his head.

"No, No." He replied. "It's fine. Not to serious of an injury."

Jellal tried to stand up, but clutched at the burn with pain, Erza shot me a look that said, _I'__ll deal with you later. _I shivered, wondering what she would do to me.

Erza helped Jellal to walk, putting one of his arms over her shoulder, supporting his weight. Erza calmly walked along as Jellal started hopping along to keep up, clutching his burn mark.

I turned around to see Lucy, holding Mamu like a baby, smiling. I grinned, and jogged to catch up to everyone. I noticed Happy was flying next to me, alright.

"Happy!" I shouted happily.

"Natsu!" Happy squealed, crashing into me in a flying hug. "Natsu, what are we going to do with Mamu?" I thought for a second, but sighed.

"I dunno, but we'll know soon enough." I grinned a crooked grin. "For now, I think we don't have to worry about anything!"

"Except the fact that Dark Mamu has a much higher chance of escaping Mamu, now." Happy shivered.

"It'll be alright!" I shouted while sighing, magic how that works!

"I guess..." Happy said, brightening up. "But I did like how I looked with the angel on one side of my body, and the devil on the other." I looked at Happy confusingly.

"Oh right!" Happy giggled sheepishly. "You didn't see me!"

"Are you guys not stating the fact that we found Lucy?" Gray asked, slowing down to stay with Happy and I.

"Do you not remember that Wendy and I went to go find her?" I stated. "Jellal was acting quite weird..." I shivered at the thought of that moment.

"Eh?" Gray laughed. "Must suck to be you!" I looked over at him and Erza glared at Gray for suddenly laughing.

"Gray!" Erza sighed. "Your clothes." Gray shot up and looked around the forest for his clothes.

"Baka!" I hissed. "Your clothes wouldn't be in a river!" Gray was checking out a river, scrambling around the edges.

"The fish..." Gray muttered. "THEY'RE BLACK AND DEMONIZED!" I sighed, but kept on walking. Your typical Gray, unlike me, I'm awesome and cool and I can do thing a lot more amazing than Gray!

"I wonder if this is the end..." I whispered, leaving myself to think.

* * *

**Okay! Another chapter up! There will be either one or two chapters left in this story! I'm hoping to start another, but not on Fairy tail!**

**Please Review, and I might just make it three more chapters!**


	13. Mysterious Kitchen Person

**Okay, so, as I said, this might be the last, or second to last, or if I get another idea in my head and people review more, the third to last chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I was humming a sweet and soft tune to Mamu. It was the same tune of the lullaby that my mother used to sing to me every time she cradled me in her arms. I sighed, those days would never come back, would they?

I felt something wet and slimy collide with my cheek, it was from the direction of the river where Gray was standing...I look down to see a demonized fish, squirming helplessly around on the grass.

"Gray..." I growled. I broke into a run to chase after him. "Come back here you little bastard!" I yelled furiously. He dashed away, he still hadn't found his clothes, yet. Sneaky guy.

"Happy!" I shouted, nodding towards Mamu who was in my arms, and then nodding to his tail. Happy saluted and flew above me, I threw the passed-out Mamu up and Happy caught her tail with his tail. Nice catch there, Happy.

I could finally dash at full speed, and I popped right behind Gray, who was panic stricken.

"Peek-a-boo!" I whispered into his ear, sending shivers through his whole body. I went to the river and got a fish, and threw it at him, with the final blow, I hit his head, not that it hurt.

I wiped my hands together, swiping the up and down to get rid of the invisible dust on them. I started innocently whistling, while Gray was complaining about the bump on his head, whoops, I over did the hit, didn't I?

I heard a loud _BANG _and looked ahead of me to see Natsu, and the falling Fairy tail big doors, until they crashed to the ground, making a extremely loud sound. I found myself hiding behind Erza.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted, jumping about. No one moved a muscle, well, everyone did, since they were throwing beer cups across the guild, Cana was drinking barrel after barrel, and Levy was sucked into a fantasy book.

"And we have..." Natsu cheered. "LUCY!" I grimaced, and closed my eyes, waiting to get mobbed. But I didn't.

"Natsu you liar!" Droy laughed. "Lucy isn't there in your little group!" Natsu looked around, and saw no one. Only Erza knew I was here, Natsu and Gray and Happy, too, but they couldn't find me, exceot Happy, who was above me.

I slowly walked away from the noisy guild and innocently whistled and pretended I wasn't Lucy, but I was instantly mobbed.

"So Salamander wasn't lying." Gajeel grunted, chewing on some metal bits he found at a junkyard.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled.

"Lu-chan!" Levy gasped, embracing me into a giant hug. I couldn't help but smile back, these guys actually missed me, so much that they mob me even though I was gone for 2 weeks, only. Gildarts never gets mobbed, more like feared.

I looked around to see Mira smiling her usual cheerful smile. I squeezed my way over and hugged her.

"Mira..." I hesitated for a second. "Do you have an idea of what we could do with Mamu? She's getting into a lot of trouble, so we can't let her loose." Mira thought for a moment, but sighed.

"I don't think there's any other choice than to let her loose." Mira sighed. "Or you could make her go through a lot of training and make sure she's trustworthy, she could become your exceed."

"But only dragonslayers have exceeds." I sighed. Mira winked at me.

"Who said that?" She smiled. "I've heard from Wendy that their real mission was to assassinate them." She shivered after saying assassinate.

"Yeah, but, I would feel like I'm trying to show off." I sighed.

"I wouldn't think that!" Mira disagreed, putting one finger in the air, and frowning.

"Yeah, but, still." I replied. "And I don't think I'll be able to tame Mamu." I leaned in to her ear to whisper another part.

"She has a demon side." I whispered, Mira gasped, then squealed, wanting me to tell her more, I guess she was Happy that an exceed had a demon side, like she did.

"Ooooo!" Mira gasped after I told her the whole story. "So she can't control it, am I right?"

"Yup, she can't control it." I repled, taking a deep breath afer saying so much. Mira smiled then went inside the guild to continue her work at the bar. I decided to follow her and sit on one of the barstools to talk.

"Mira?" I whistled. "Miraaa?" I sighed, she was really busy since I took a lot of her time to talk, so i waited, and waited, and waited...until...I waited. I puffed out my cheeks, deciding to quit.

"Okay, done." Mira said, "Okay Lucy what did you wan-" That was the only ting I heard before I heard a loud gasp, turning around, I saw Mira with her hands over her mouth, staring at my empty seat. I rolled my eyes, and walked back.

"I'm back." I said so innocently that Mira wouldn't be suspicious.

"Welcome back, Lucy." Mira smiled. "Would you like anything?" As if it heard Mira, my stomach growled. I blushed with embarassment.

"It's alright." Mira reassured. "I'll get you something right away." It felt like it was night, but when I looked outside from the broken down guild doors, it was afternoon.

"Here you go." Mira placed a strawberry milkshake in front of me, and I beamed at her as a thanks, she always knew what I loved. Then I realized, I wasn't thirsty...I was hungry. Oh well, don't wanna be rude. I'll just go outside to some restaurant to eat.

Instead of walking to a plaza of restaurants, I found myself walking to my house.

_I'll just cook something up in there, _I thought. After what felt like an eternity, I arrived at my house, and walked inside casually. I dashed to the kitchen and found something. or should I say, some_one_?

* * *

**Cliffie! Since I'm evil like that! Review more to find out who that someone is! Also, try to guess!**

**Please Review!**


	14. Dragon Slayer, Lucy's Sister, or BOTH?

**Well! Okay, so, I planned this chapter out, for once, there will be way more chapters than expected, since I got this AWESOME idea that I just couldn't let go of! **

**I don't own Fairy tail or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**~Happy POV~**

I realized that Natsu and I couldn't take care of Happy, so I had to leave Mamu with Lucy. I flew around the guild, Mamu still hanging form my tail, but found no sign of her, so the only choice was to leave Mamu at Lucy's house.

I cheerfully soared through the skies until I reached Lucy's house, I knew the way very clearly since Natsu and I always 'visit' her house and wait for her to come back.

I flew through an open window at Lucy's house and flew around the house in case Lucy was around, a delicious aroma came from the kitchen, and it led me there. I saw Lucy, staring wide-eyed at someone who looked sorta like her. I sheepishly put Mamu down on the counter and flew right out, not caring at all about the food.

I needed to tell Natsu about this. She could be a bad person.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

"...Hikako" I barely whispered, even though she heard me.

"This is your house?" Hikako gasped. "Sis?" She stared at me, and I stared at her, both of our eyes were wide, then, her face broke into a big smile.

"Hika-chan!" I smiled, hugging her tightly. I haven't seen her ever since I escaped from my father, she begged to escape with me, but I declined, since it was too dangerous.

"Aw, don't have to greet me so formally! We're sisters!" Hika-chan giggled. "Call me Hika!" I tested the name out in my head, I've always called her Hika-chan before, and she always called me Sis.

We stayed, talking and laughing, until I heard a big THUMP at the front of my house, then I heard a voice yell my name. A voice like Natsu's.

"Oh..don't tell me!" I groaned. I motioned for Hika to stay where she was, and I'd handle everything, she quietly followed and shot me a worried look. I gave her a look that said, don't worry, but she didn't look satisfied.

"Natsu!" I hissed, poking my head out of the kitchen and to the room which had the front door in it.

"Luce!" He smiled. "Your okay!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course I'm okay you baka!" I shouted, raising my hands to shoulder length, telling him, _No Duh. _

"But there was a kidnapper in your house!" He complained. "Happy said she had blonde hair messily tied in a ponytail to one side of her head, and she wore two wrist things. Definitely a kidnapper!"

"If your talking about Hikako, my sister, then get our of my house." I said, pushing him out, then slamming the door in his face, locking the door and closing all the windows so he wouldn't come back.

"I'm sorry Hika-chan." I sighed. "That was my annoying friend who breaks into my house everyday." Hika looked at me and laughed, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Some friends you've got there!" She giggled. "I also told you to call me Hika, silly Sis!" I blushed with embarrassment before taking the wrapped up Mamu and dragging my sister to my room.

"Hika, do you plan on staying here? If so, how long?" I frantically asked, hoping she would stay. Hika just giggled.

"I plan on living here with you forever!" She smiled. "I can't bear to leave you again, Sis!" I hugged her and smiled.

"Go put your things in my extra room, just turn left from my room." I ordered, my stomach growled. "I'm going to go get something to eat." Hika nodded, but didn't go.

"You can eat the omelet I made. I wasn't that hungry, anyways." Hika smiled. I nodded, in the mood for accepting any sort of food. Hika dashed away to get her things.

I walked to the kitchen, and looked around for the omelet, there, it lay on the kitchen counter, I ate it all up in less than 5 seconds.

I remembered that Mamu should want something to eat, so I got out two fish from the refrigerator, cooking one, and leaving one uncooked, since I didn't know what Mamu preferred, though as stubborn as she was, she would eat both of them without saying anything.

I sighed, walking over to my room with both sardines in the can they were from. I walked to my bed to see that Mamu was awake, patting her head.

"Mamu." I whispered, showing her the fish, I walked over to her and she grabbed it without saying a thanks, like my prediction, she ate both of them down in one swiftbite, leaving nothing left in the can.

"Thanks." She muttered before going to sleep.

"Mamu!" I shouted, reaching an arm forward like I was trying to catch her from falling but didn't want to fall with her.

"What!" She snapped, looking at me with sharp eyes.

"What...happened?" I whispered.

"How should I know?" She snapped. "I was out cold while I was just taking a nice stroll through the forest!"

"Lucy!" I heard someone call, her voice was cheerful like her face, but her face dropped. Guess who? Hika.

"Ma..mu?" She whispered, loud anough for Mamu to heard, I could tell she held back a gasp. I looked from Hika, to Mamu, Hika, Mama, Hika Mamu Hika Mamu. They were both wide-eyed.

"Hikako" Mamu whispered, making her voice go to a mutter. "Master, might I ask why your here?"

"I'm this girl's sister! Mamu! I've been talking to you about Lucy ever since you came to me!" She said, exhilarated. Mamu hesitated, then drooped.

"That's why I wanted to escape when I saw Lucy." Mamu whispered. "I didn't want her to tell you that I escaped, and she would bring me back."

"But she never _knew _about you, Mamu!" Hika complained, I sheepishly stalked out of the room, but eavesdropped on the conversation from outside the door, I mean, it was my room, I could do that, right?

"She would figure I'd belong to a Dragons slayer!" Mamu hissed. "Surely you'd tell your sister that you've been training with a dragon ever since she escaped? Surely you've told her you stopped training for hand-to-hand combat?"

With that sentence, I felt myself shatter to pieces. All the hand-to-hand combat that I'd taught her when she was a little girl, she stopped? Just like that? Just to go train with a dragon?

"Mamu" Hika complained, she probably didn't want Mamu to say that, knowing that I would be nearby somewhere.

"Well?" I asked, walking calmly into my room. "What kind of Dragon Slayer are you?" They both looked shock at my sudden appearance, but hung their heads down in shame. I was curious, yet I felt like I was being cruel to my only sister.

* * *

**There! The dragon slayer of mystery has made her appearance! Also known as Lucy's sister! Mamu has been found out! What will happen next?  
**

**Please review! I'm sorry if my updating time is so delayed, school just started today. But there's good luck! Tomorrow's school is canceled due to a GIANT GIANT GIANTTT Snowstorm! **


	15. The End of the Beginning

**Hello once again, minna-san! I'm here with myself and this story! I'm updating very soon because I'm feeling nice today! Thank you for understanding that I'm not just bored!**

**I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Hikako POV~**

I shivered from fear. I couldn't tell her, she would be angry, possible kick me out. She was the only Celestial Spirit Mage in the world ever since Yukino gave Sis her keys, so Sis is now the holder of the 12 Golden Keys.

I've always wanted to be a Celestial Spirit Mage like Sis, but I wasn't born with magical power, so i had to learn hand-to-hand combat, I never had the time to learn magic, anyways. It took a long awkward silence until I realized it would be okay to tell Sis.

"Celestial Dragon Slayer." I muttered. I had thought she would be angry since I didn't know any Celestial or Celestial Spirit magic, when we were little and she learned about Dragon Slayers, she'd always pretend she was one.

"Oh My God!" Sis clapped her hands together, a giant smile plastered on her face. "You've learned magic! And so quickly!" I groaned, she always becomes like this when she's proud of me.

"It wasn't quick." I muttered. "Took 12 years." She looked at me and sighed.

"I suppose you got taken in by a Celestial Dragon?" She asked. I nodded.

"But didn't they all suddenly disappear in the Year of 777 of the month of July on the 7th day?" Sis asked, a confused look on her face. i just shrugged.

"He said something about being some next generation or something." I replied, bringing a surprised look onto Sis's face.

"Ahem!" Someone coughed, I turned around to see Mamu, her paw still at her mouth and her eyes closed. "Aren't you forgetting some...exceed?"

"Mamu, I'm sorry, we're just catching up on old times." I smiled, hoping that would satisfy her, knowing how stubborn she was.

"I think you've caught up enough." She retorted. Sis suddenly popped in front of me and said she needed to talk to me for a second...in private.

"Mamu, stay here." I ordered, giving her a glare. "And I mean it, or else no fish for the rest of the week." Though it was Saturday/Sunday, **(Depends on which day is the end of a week in your point of view)** Mamu still couldn't survive a day without fish, even though she had some when she woke up.

Both Sis and I walked into my room, which was empty besides the desk in the corner, and my knapsack, lying next to a small bed.

"So?" I questioned. "What did you want to talk about?" Sis hesitated for a second, then looked away from my questioning glare.

"You know about Mamu's...dark...side...right?" She asked, rubbing her head, you could tll she was nervous.

"Yes." I shivered. "I remember when Mamu turned dark and evil the first time, it was scary, knowing no one could explain. Except Mamu." Sis looked at me, surprised.

"How did you make her good, again?" Sis asked. I looked at her nervously.

"Well...Etoo..." I muttered. "I almost killed her, to be honest, because I was only just getting used to a flying and talking cat." Sis nodded, looked like she understood.

"But, how did you get her back to normal?" She repeated.

"Long story." I grimaced, wanting to get away from the conversation. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted to know how, but she shook it off, to my relief.

"That okay." Sis smiled. "You look uncomfortable, do you want to rest?" She guided me to my bed, but I shook my head, and walked away from it.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I simply nodded.

"Okay, I need to go to the guild." Sis replied so quickly, it took me a while to register what she just said. "Sta-"

"GUILD?!" I shouted happily, bouncing up and down. "I've always wanted to join a guild!" Sis rolled her eyes at me, but saw my anticipation, like she read my mind...

"You wanna join?" She asked. I nodded reluctantly.

"Alright!" I yelled, pounding one fist in the air. I was tagging along with her until we reached a giant building made of wood, though it looked like it was built. No duh, Hika...I looked at the guild mark that lay at the top of the building, smiling.

"Fairy tail!" I gasped. "Sis, are you sure it's okay to come here without permission?" Sis rolled her eyes, did I say something wrong?

"This is my guild, dum dum." She said, patting my head and ruffling my hair up. I stared, wide-eyes with shock at her.

"You wanted to join this guild ever since you were 5 years old..." I whispered. Lucy nodded, seeming to sart daydreaming about the time she joined Fairy tail.

"But I'm probably not strong enough to be in such a guild." I whispered sadly, turning around. "They wouldn't want me, bye Sis."

I was going to go, I really was going to, but Sis grabbed my arm and dragged me into the guild, when I got inside, I was surprised. No one was training hard and no one looked strong at all. I looked over at the bar, and saw MiraJane, the model in the Sorcerer Magazine.

'Lucy!" I heard someone yell. I looked around to see a pink-haired freak, Hmm, never seen him before. **(Remember that Lucy told her to stay in the kitchen? So Hinako never saw Natsu)**

"Pinky!" I yelled. "Your voice is familiar!"

"Natsu!" A blue cat whined, no, not a cat, and exceed. "That's the girl that was kidnapping Lucy!"

"Or we thought..." This so called _Natsu_, muttered. He raised his voice to a yell. "And this hair is Salmon! Not pink!"

"Hmm..." I replied, crossing my arms. I saw Sis sweat-drop.

"Eto...Hika, this is Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer." Lucy introduced._  
_

_Please don't say it, Please don't say it! _I mentally thought, now knowing that Pinky was a Dragon Slayer like me.

"Natsu, this is Hikako Heartfilia, Celestial Dragon Slay-" Lucy started, before Natsu started yelling.

"ALL DRAGON SLAYERS MEET! ALL DRAOGN SLAYERS MEET!" Natsu yelled.

"WeeoooWeeoooWeeooo!" Blue Exceed shouted like an ambulance. I saw a small girl with Dark blue hair and a friendly smile approach.

Then I saw someone with Spiky black hair and some studs on his face, he was having a meal of iron, hat the heck?

Then, I saw someone with short and barely spiky blonde/yellowish, more yellowish hair step up. He had a scar over his left eye, and he wore a pair of headphones, each having a spike sticking out of the middle of those things on each side.

"Yo, Lightning Head, your not in this!" Natsu shouted, raising a fist.

"What?" _Lightning Head _challenged, "I'm a Dragon Slayer, too, ya know."

"Yeah, but you weren't in the prophecy of three Dragon Slayers, so your not included." Natsu retorted.

"Or the prophecy just didn't update in time, and updated when Wendy came." Laxus pointed out. What prophecy? And did he just make it sound like slow internet?

"Just get onto the point! Flame Head!" The Spiky black hair dude grunted.

"This..." Natsu pointed to me. "Is a Dragon Slayer. She wanted to join Fairy tail."

"Who said tha-" I started.

"Yup, I knew someone wanted to join." The long blue haired girl cut me off.

"With our super hearing, I think I'm deaf!" Spiky black hair dude complained.

"We gotta test you out, blondie." Lightning guy shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "Wait a second, you look like Blondie!"

"NO DUH!" I blurted out. "You called me Blondie!"

"No..." Lightning pointed to Sis. "That blondie."

"I won't let you call my Sister Blondie!" I hissed, getting into hand-to-hand combat position, this was a good time to refresh my memory on what my Sis taught me.

"Hika, no." Sis stopped me. "Laxus is an S-class, he'd crush you."

"I don't care what stupid rank he's on!" I complained, "He called you a Blondie!" Now the whole guild was watching us, intent to see Hika VS. Laxus.

'I'm used to that." Sis grunted, dragging me to the second story.

"Now let's get you your Fairy tail mark!" Sis shouted.

'Lucy!" I heard a nice and calm voice shout. "Your sister can get her Fairy tail mark over here, don't disturb Master right now! He's busy burning complaints from the council!"

I was excited, today I was going to join a guild, and not just any guild. That guild was...  
Fairy tail.

* * *

**Yay! Hika-chan is finally going to join Fairy tail! So, now you guys see my idea that I planned out, you might be wondering...**

**Why isn't Mamu with Hika?**

**Well, that's because of reasons. I totally didn't forget to make Mamu fly with Lucy and Hika-chan to Fairy tail!**

**Anyways, Please Review! Guests reviews would also be nice, too! No need to sign in!**


	16. Capricorn vs Hikako

**Okay, I don't own Fairy tail. I have nothing else to say!**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I had dragged my sister to the second story, but Mira said that Master was busy, so Hika could get her Fairy tail mark with her.

"Hello, Hika-chan!" Mira smiled, giving a good first impression.

"Hello...?" Hika sweat-dropped. She really has never talked to anyone before except for me.

"Oh my god! It's the real MiraJane!" Hika squealed, hugging Mira. I smiled, I was like that when I first joined this guild, too.

"Yup!" Mira replied. "But you still have to get you guild mark, now what color do you want it to be and where do you want it?" Hika thought for a second.

"Maybe..." Hika started. "The left side of my neck, gold." Mira nodded and got the stamp, she stamped Hika's left side of the neck with a gold magical ink. Hika grinned widely.

"Sis, did you get Capricorn, yet?" Hika asked me as we walked away from the bar. "I heard he's great with hand-to-hand battles! I challenge him to a duel!"

Suddenly, Capricorn appeared before my eyes, and faced Hika.

"A duel, you say?" Capricorn asked. "I'm looking forward to that. Or should we start right now?" The guild's eyes were all on Hika and Capricorn, now. I awkwardly backed away.

"I think you guys should duel out side..."I said. They both nodded and walked outside, followed by everyone in the guild.

"Is that girl crazy?" I heard people say. "She can't beat Capricorn with magic!" I couldn't help but smirk because they didn't know that I taught Hika hand-to-hand battling. She trained on her own after I taught her basics, which were the only things I knew.

"It is an honor to meet Lucy's sister." Capricorn bowed, making a lot of people gasp since they didn't know.

"It's more of an honor to meet the duel with the one and only Capricorn, master of hand-to-hand battling." Hika bowed, grinning widely.

"I am very sorry, but my punches will hurt a lot." Capricorn said. "So please forgive me if your in a lot of pain after this duel."

"Oh I don't think so!" Hika smirked.

"It is great for you to get your hopes up, but please know that I will defeat you in this duel." Capricorn got into battling position, and so did Hika.

"Duel! Duel! Duel!" The whole guild was chanting. "Duel! Duel! Duel!"

* * *

**~Hikako POV~**

The whole entire guild wanted us to duel, I wasn't sure if I was ready to duel the real Capricorn. I saw Mamu flying over and waved at her.

"Jeez!" Mamu yelled, flying over to me. "Leaving me behind like that!"

"Mamu!" I smiled. "Your here! Me and Capricorn are dueling!" Capricorn then blew a punch right when Mamu reached me, and hit Mamu, who was sent flying.

"I am sorry, but do not worry." Capricorn apologized. "It was not that big of a punch."

"Yet it sent her flying!" I shrieked, raging up. I sped up my fighting pace and blew punches beside Capricorn, and one right at him.

I could hear the guild's "Ooooooo's!" and "Aaaaaaahhh's!" They never knew I did hand-to-hand combat, thanks, Sis.

I blew my final blow, an uppercut, onto Capricorn's chin, sending his head upwards, and wiped my hands together, getting invisible dirt off of them.

"It's not over." Capricorn said, standing up, he looked fine, besides dirt smeared on his fur in some places. Capricorn blew punches like I did, but finished with a kick in my stomach, sending me to the ground, twitching in pain.

"I's sorry, did that hurt too much?" Capricorn asked, lending me a hoof. I shook my head and steadily got up punching Capricorn to the ground.

"Wow! That girl's stubborn!" I heard someone in the guild say. Shouldn't they know by now that my name is Hika? Or better, Hikako?

Capricorn got up like he just fell asleep on the ground, and blew some punches towards me, which I swiftly dodged, side-kicking him in the stomach, and backflipping away so he couldn't hit me.

Capricorn got up and smiled.

"Lucy's sister sure is tough." He commented. 'But you should know I'm not giving this my all."

"I'm not either." I replied, blowing a piece of hair away from my face. "Then let's both give it our best, you should hope you won't end up dead."

"I'd say the same for you." Capricorn added before we went into action again, both of us giving it our best. I did swift punches here and there, stunning Capricorn for 2 seconds, and kicking him to the ground.

He immediately got up and did the same, stunning me, but for 5 seconds, so he blew punches to my stomach while I was stunned, making me cough when I came back to life, he kicked me in the stomach and I back flipped to not fall.

"Stubborn, tough, and strong." Capricorn said, wiping away dirt from his fur. "I like that." I took the chance to trip him my kicking his legs, but he jumped and I ended up coughing, on the ground.

"I think we know who won this duel." Capricorn said, pushing up his shades with a hoof. "And that would be-" I cut him off.

"Me!" I shouted, tripping him and punching his stomach a few times, though he grabbed my wrist, and flipped me over his shoulder, I landed with a _THUD _on the ground and stayed there, paralyzed from pain.**  
**

"But the second choice." Capricorn stated. "Is me." Pounding a hoof on my forehead, but not to hard, or my head would explode to pieces. Everyone cheered for Capricorn, but Mira and Sis came to help me up, bringing me to an infirmary.

"Wendy!" Sis shouted, motioning to the long blue-haired small girl to come. Sis carried me to the infirmary, and put me on the bed, my whole body was aching.

I saw the blue haired girl bring a green orb towards me, I worriedly backed away.

"Hika, it's okay." Sis comforted. I nodded, if Sis says it, then it should be right. I took a deep breath and let the blue haired girl fix me up, she brought the orb closer to me.

"Hika-san doesn't have any major injuries, and she'll be fixed up by tomorrow." The Blue hair promised. I sighed, that Capricorn really was strong. I smiled, I'll just have to train even more, not that I've been training for the past 15 years.

I lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. There was nothing else to do until tomorrow. I wonder what day tomorrow would be.

* * *

**You guy may be thinking, that in duels, people shouldn't get the other person so injured that they'd have to go to the infirmary, Gomenasai!**

**I just felt like Hika-chan would've actually have gone through that problem! Please Review, anyways! Arigatou!**


	17. Hikako's Only Fear

**GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI! I haven't updated in such a long time! I was too busy, and my parents were like, "Do this! Do that!" Life is so unfair...T ^T**

**I don't own Fairy tail, let's get this started before you mob me to keep on writing!**

* * *

**~Hika POV~**

I was peacefully sleeping until...

"Hika! Hika! Hika! Wake up!" A voice yelled at me, I twitched with anger then sat up, bumping into someone's head. I opened my eyes and focused my blurry vision, to see Sis, smiling, while rubbing her forehead where I hit her.

"What do you want?" I groaned, I immediately looked at the clock.

"It's 5:00 in the morning!" I shrieked at her. Sis giggled.

"Isn't it good to wake up early?" She put puppy eyes on her face. I sighed. She was up to something, Sis never wakes up early just to be good.

"Wendy said you'd be fine to wake up early, now let's go, I have to introduce everyone!" Sis squealed as she dragged me to the guild.

"Fine but not good enough for me." I muttered to myself. When we _finally _reached the guild, I was panting, even though I was dragged along. Sis was smiling suspiciously and the mob in front of me were twitchy.

"Sis don't drag me somewhere random in the morning when you just _WOKE ME UP!_" I yelled. Very loud. In fact, I saw the blue-haired girl fly away a little bit.

Now everyone in the guild was shaking with fear, including the Sis's team of weirdo's. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyone dare to introduce themselves?" I said with a devious smile. No one moved at all from where they were.

"O-O-Oui, G-Gray, do you th-th-think that sh-she's as sc-scary as E-Erza?" I heard Pinky ask the Stripper.

"W-Worse." The Stripper replied, both of them were sweating oceans.

"Well, I'll get outta here before there's a flood of sweat in the guild. See ya, everyone!" I waved and kicked the doors open, casually walking out like nothing happened. I sighed.

I saw Mamu flying towards me, rubbing her eyes full of drowsiness.

"Hika, the whole world could hear you." Mamu yawned. "Why do you have to be so nervous around strangers?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "They seem nice and all, but..."

"But what, Hika?" Mamu pointed out. "There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"I don't know myself!" I shouted, immediately biting my lower lip to stop myself from crying.

"But you have to get rid of that fear, soon." Mamu said. "That's the whole point of a guild. Friends, Family, your going to need a team, soon."

"Will I?" I sighed. "Can't I just work solo? I'd just get into trouble and more trouble if I work with a team of strangers..."

"Hika..." Mamu sighed. "You just don't get the meaning of a guild, do you?" I shrugged and continued walking.

"Maybe I should just quit, a person like me who works solo and is afraid of new people would do no good in a guild." I said. "Mamu, what do you think I should do?"

"Don't quit, learn people from the shadows. Get to know them. From the shadows. You wouldn't be nervous anymore, talk to the right people." Mamu explained. "Besides, everyone there gathered early just to meet you, how foolish of you to do that."

"Gomenasai..." I nervously laughed. "I let my fear of strangers get to me." I started to tear up.

"Why do I have to be like this?" I sniffed. "I have to overcome this!" Mamu smiled at me, and we both continued to Lucy's house, since that was where we would live.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I stood at the entrance of the guild, stiff. I had completely forgotten about Hika's fear of strangers, and people she'd never met before. I had forgotten how she reacted when Layla had introduced one of her oldest friend's child. She had yelled, cried, even.

I looked around at everyone, who wasn't shameful, and sad, or angry at themselves. They were frozen with fear, and with shock. I had even planned this out perfectly, told everyone when to wake up.

"Hika..." I whispered. I dashed out of the guild. I wanted to explain. I hope Mamu knew what I had done to Hika. So she could explain. Or maybe she would be on Hika's side?

"Hika!" I shouted once I reached my house. "Hika!"

"Hmm?" I heard Hika say through from her bedroom. She didn't sound at all angry.

"Daijabou?" I asked when I entered her room. "Gomenasai, I had forgotten about your fear of strangers, and I just decided to put a large group of them in front of you."

"It's okay." Hika sighed. "I want to get over that fear. I hope I can try again, tomorrow. They probably hate me, now, for doing what I did." Hika started to tear up, so I hugged her.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you. But can you forgive me?" I asked. Hika nodded, and gave me a weak smile, hugging me back. We broke apart after a while.

"We should go back to the guild." I said, but Hika didn't budge, instead, she looked down at the ground. Mamu hopped onto the bed next to Hika.

"Hika..." Mamu whispered. "Let's go. They'll be okay with you, don't worry." Hika still didn't move.

"Everyone forgives you, Hika. Didn't you say yourself that you could give them another chance?" I asked, hopeful. Hika still didn't budge.

"There'll be cupca-" I was cut off when I fell down due to Hika running out. I knew cupcakes were her favorite food. I smiled.

"Follow her! She's crying!" Mamu shouted. Obviously, she didn't know that Hika is obsessed with cupcakes.

"It's okay, Mamu." I smiled. "Hika-chan is at the guild, enjoying cupcakes from Mira." I giggled, and walked to the guild with Mamu behind me.

"What a turn of events, today." I sighed. "I hope Hika gets to know everyone."

* * *

**Okay! Sorry this chapter is so short! I have more things to do...places to be...games to play...fanfictions to read...reviews to give me shame since I don't have a lot...**

**SO REVIEW YOU PEOPLE! GUEST REVIEW ACCOUNT REVIEW! ANY WILL DO! JUST PLEASEEEEE!**


	18. Cupcakes & Secrets

**Hello, minna-san! Again, I'm sorry for the long delay for last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it'll be extra long! Or I hope...**

**I don't own Fairy tail!**

* * *

**~Hika POV~**

"WHERE ARE THE CUPCAKES!" I yelled as I kicked down the doors to the guild of Fairy tail. I didn't care if they'd kick me out...THERE'S CUPCAKES!

"Oh my!" MiraJane giggled. "Look who's back! And for cupcakes..." I looked around, everybody but MiraJane was frozen in a state of fear, then they ran into some hiding places around the guild.

"Awww." I frowned, I then raised my voice to a yell. "NOW GIVE ME MY CUPCAKES!"

"My, My, what did Lucy tell you this time?" Mira sighed. "Oh, there's Lucy right now!"

I whipped my head around and glared at Lucy, who was edging to MiraJane little by little from crawling right beside the wall.

"LUCY ANO BAKA!" I shrieked. "THERE ARE NO CUPCAKES!" Lucy sweat-dropped, and gave me a nervous laugh.

"Heh Heh..." Sis laughed, "Well, you see, Hika..." Sis knew that when I called her by her name, things were serious.

I saw her do hand motions to MiraJane, and I saw MiraJane hurry into a little kitchen that was behind the bar. I sighed.

"Lucy, I'm not talking to you until tomorrow!" I declared, crossing my arms. Sis sweat-dropped.

"Umm...Okay?" She replied, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Ya know?" I asked no one in particular. "I'm itching to do something, since it looks awesome! But not as awesome as cupcakes..." I laughed evilly, then went outside.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" I shouted at a dead tree. Beams of colorful lights shot from my mouth, and I could tell that the whole guild behind me was in a state of shock, except the dragon slayers, that were told by Pinky that I was a Dragon Slayer.

"Neh, Hika!" Pinky was brave enough to shout...even just my first name...suspicious..."Shouldn't Celestial things be Lucy's job?" I froze in place.

"And who gave _you _the right to talk?" I growled, he immediately backed away.

"Hika, a person who can scare Natsu, your one of a kind!" Sis giggled. I was still mad at her, so I crossed my arms and looked the opposite direction., but what I saw wasn't pleasant at all...

"The cupcake!" I gasped, looking at the horrifying horror movie sight. In front of me, was a cupcake on the ground, frosting first, smearing white frosting all over. I look up and saw MiraJane, in a state of shock, her hands above the fallen cupcake.

"MiraJane!" I shrieked. "You are not my role model anymore! You cupcake killer!" Mira came back to life.

"Oh my!" She giggled. "I guess I was just surprised!" Rage rose inside me.

"That's not..." I muttered, turning it into a wail that could be heard from miles and miles form here.

"THAT'S NOT A REASON TO KILL A CUPCAKE!" I wailed. "CUPCAKE KILLER!" Everyone took scared glances, and took off into the guild, but the cupcake killer stood there, smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" I growled.

"Hika-chan!" Mira giggled. "Let's make you another cupcake!" My face lit up.

"Really?" I gasped. Mira nodded. I dashed to the kitchen, and 5 minutes later, I came out with a poorly baked and poorly frosted cupcake. I ate it even though it didn't look nice.

"Homemade cupcakes are so good!" I gasped while eating my good.

"Eto..." Sis stated. "These are guildmade cupcakes."

"That's doesn't matter!" I complained. "What matters is that it's a cupcake!" Sis sweat-dropped.

"Hey, where's MiraJane?" I asked Sis. She opened her mouth, about to talk, but MiraJane came running into the kitchen.

"Gomenasai!" MiraJane apologized. "I had to take an order for some Fire Chicken for Natsu."

"Who's this Natsu guy?" I narrowed my eyes. "And why must he interfere with cupcakes for me?"

"Natsu has salmon hair, that should tell you everything..." Lucy said.

"You mean Pinky?" I asked. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Um, sure." Lucy replied.

"PINKY ANO BAKA!" I yelled from the tiny kitchen, my voice echoing and echoing. I heard a shiver from outside as I stomped away from the kitchen.

"Pinky.." I growled, my bangs covering my eyes. "PINKY I'LL KILL YOU!"

"W-What did I do?" Pinky shivered.

"You interfered..." I muttered, my bangs still covering my eyes.

"W-With what, exactly?" Pinky shivered once again.

"WITH MY CUPCAKES YOU BASTARD!" I shrieked, shooting up faster than the eye could see.

"H-How?" Pinky had wide eyes, protecting himself with a bar stool.

"BY ORDERING FIRE WHATEVER!" I shrieked, taking away his bar stool and looming over him like I was a giant shadow.

"I-I was hungry..." Pinky mumbled.

"WELL YOU INTERFERED!" I shrieked at him. "JUST TAKE IT AND LEAVE!" I stomped back inside the kitchen and grabbed what MiraJane was making, and threw it outside at Pinky, I didn't even care if it was done or not.

"Oh my!" Mira gasped. " I hope Natsu doesn't care that it's not spicy..."

"He won't care at all!" I laughed while moving my hand up and down in denial. "Now let's bake some cupcakes!"

"Alright!" Mira smiled. She got whatever was needed for cupcakes. I daydreamed about sinking in a pile of cupcakes while Mira made them. After what seemed like an eternity, I smelled the heavy scent of cupcakes.

"Cupcakes!" I squealed, opening the oven.

"Hika-chan!" Mira squeaked. "They just got inside the oven! Don't take them out!" But...it was too late. I had already finished the cupcakes, I was licking my hands clean.

"No wonder there was no frosting..." I muttered. "Make more!" I growled at them in a demanding tone, Sis sweat-dropped.

"Umm..." Sis nervously grimaced.

"PREPARE THE FROSTING!" I roared at her. She ran to get the frosting ready and put it in a bag. Making...a frosting bag! I daydreamed about the time when I ate all the frosting from the frosting bag...

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

_Hika sure changes her personality when she hears anything about cupcakes, _I thought.

"Who knows where her obsession will get her..." I sighed. I was stirring the bowl full of frosting, hoping that Hika wouldn't come running in at the scent of it, and gulping it down in one go.

"Lucy!" I heard a voice say, though I was relieved that it wasn't Hika, I knew since she would call me "Sis." Or maybe she was in a bad mood...I slowly turned around, my body stiff.

"Ah! Mamu!" I chuckled nervously.

"Who did you think I was?" Mamu sighed. "Hika in a bad mood?"

"Well actually that was exactly who I thought you were..." I muttered quiet enough so Mamu wouldn't hear.

"What?" Mamu asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted, changing the subject..."So, what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to check on you guys..." Mamu brought her voice to a mutter. "I got distracted, that brings me to getting lost..."

"Hey, Mamu?" I asked. Mamu gave me a look that said, _What is it?_

"I was just wondering..." I whispered loud enough so only Mamu could hear. "Can you explain to me about your dark side?" Question marks appeared next to Mamu's head.

"What dark side?" Mamu asked.

"Oh..Oh...well..." I chuckled. "Nevermind!" I whistled.

"The only information that I can give you that might give you some hints are that I sometimes find myself waking up on the ground...one time it was in the forest." Mamu explained. "Weird, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, weird indeed." I whistled.

"PINKY IT'S YOU AGAIN!" I heard Hika yell. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP?" I sweat-dropped. Your typical Hika that's getting cupcakes.

"Y-You didn't tell me to stop coming...No..." I heard Natsu reply.

"WELL STOP!" Hika shrieked.

"Better go check on them." Mamu muttered, she flew away.

"EXCEED! MAMU! MAMU THE EXCEED!" Natsu yelled. I sweat-dropped, remembering that Natsu didn't know that Mamuw as Hika's exceed. (A/N Or he did, I don't know, sorry if he did meet Mamu before...)

"PINKY?" Mamu shrieked. "I KNEW I RECOGNIZED YOUR VOICE!"

"M-Mamu..." I could tell Hika sweat-dropped.

"YOU of all people? You know this exceed?" Natsu asked. I heard no reply from Hika, so she had probably nodded. I decided to go and look at their conversation.

"Whaddya mean me of all people?" Hika asked when I got outside. "Mamu is my exceed, ya know, dragon slayer to exceed..." Natsu had turned as pale as a ghost as he jaw-dropped, and fell onto the ground.

"Natsu!" I heard as Happy flew over. "What did you do to Natsu?" Happy cried a river of tears before Natsu came back to life.

"Natsu!" Happy hugged Natsu, Happy had turned his head, and frowned. "Mamu? Oh Oh! Turn evil again and turn me into an angel demon!" Mamu had question marks above her head.

"What evil? I'm not evil..." Mamu sighed. "Jeez Happy, did you hit your head?"

"B-But..." Happy teared up. "Y-You had that devil side and you made things devil-like!"

"What are you talking about Happy?" Mamu asked. "We need some medical help..."

"It's true, though!" Happy sobbed. "You had this demon side, and you would pass out on the streets or something!" Mamu growled something, and brought Happy out of the guild, flashing everyone a glare that said not to follow them...

* * *

**~Mamu POV~**

"Happy!" I shouted at him when we got out of ear-shot from the guild. "I told you not to say a peep about my demon side!"

"But it happened!" Happy sobbed. "They all saw it anyways! You don't have to keep it a secret anymore!"

"But still..." I whispered. "It's dangerous. _He _is still alive and running, even though he's not in this world...no...he might be here."

"But _he _couldn't find you!" Happy frowned. "I-"

"But _he _WILL find me if you don't keep your blabbering mouth SHUT!" I snapped. "He'll take me back to the wretched place! That horrible, horrible place!"

"But it would be okay, since you have the whole of Fairy tail to protect you." Happy explained. They-"

"Happy! You should know that _he _doesn't do straight on battles. He's best at strategizing!" I was starting to cry, and my voice cracked. "Or that's what I've learned from those miserable days when I was his prisoner!"

"Mamu!" Happy snapped. "He's bound to find another slave! It's been this long and you've never seen him since."

"Or he's _planning _something, Happy!" I hissed. "He probably wants me to stop my worrying and stop being cautious, and _then _he will strike! He'll take me back!"

"But Mamu..." Happy didn't seem to have any comeback to this argument anymore.

"Exactly, Happy. You knew from the very start that this would've been a trap." I said calmly. "Please, be on the look-out for him, too." Happy nodded and flew back to the guild, leaving Mamu alone to think more about the things that have been happening.

* * *

**I was aiming for 2,000 words, but Oh well, I reached 1,900 though! Remember, this was an apology chapter for LAST CHAPTER! You know, chapter 17? There was as delay for Chapter 17...**

**Please Review! I still needed to do my 2 book reports and my homework, but I did this for you guys!**


	19. More and More cupcakes, and the Secret

**Ohayou Minna! Well, Ohayou is your reading this chapter in the morning! Since it sure won't be up in the morning!**

**I don't own Fairy tail! **

* * *

**~Hika POV~**

I stood there, confused. Why did Mamu leave? She hasn't come back yet...I guess I'll go yell at everyone to make me cupcakes, yeah, that would brighten up the mood! Wouldn't it, minna?

"Hika-chan!" I heard MiraJane say. "Your cupcakes are done! And Lucy frosted them!" I turned around happily, and I was greeted by MiraJane holding a tray full of perfect cupcakes, I started looking at them from the bottom, then while I moved up...

"NOW WHO THE HECK FROSTED THESE CUPCAKES?" I yelled.

"L-Lucy did, Hika-chan..." Mira stammered. My face softened a bit when I realized that Sis frosted the cupcakes, but yelling is fun, isn't it? So...

"SIS!" I yelled. "I NEED A MAJOR TALK WITH YOU!" Sis tried to sneak away by edging step by step away, her back towards the wall, but I caught her.

"You need a lesson on how to frost cupcakes!" I declared, I got one of the cupcakes that Sis poorly frosted, and I got the frosting bag, which looked fully full. Now how does this bag thingy work...?

_Squeeze, Squish, RIIIIIIIIIIP! _I had ripped the bag apart, and frosting was oozing out.

"Save the frosting!" I frantically called, then, I put the dripping bag over the cupcakes that Sis frosted, a minute later, all the frosting was gone and there left a cupcake with frosting that was falling on all sides, and I was trying to save the frosting like people try to save melted ice cream in a cone.

"Hika..." Sis sweat-dropped. "What lesson, exactly?"

"Sis, Sis, Sis..." I sighed. "This is a perfect cupcake! Frosting everywhere, the perfect cupcake, indeed." I called out, a gigantic, happy smile plastered on my face, my face was oddly close to Sis's face, now, I was showing her my smile, I don't know why.

"Ummm..." Sis chuckled nervously. "Yeah, a per-"

"HIKA!" I heard a voice like Mamu's voice yell at me.

"Sis, were you about to say pervert?" I questioned, questioned appearing next to my head.

"No..." Sis replied, sweat-dropping. "This was all Mamu's fault..."

"Hai, Mamu?" I asked, immediately changing conversations, I saluted at Mamu, being the Hika-like girl I was.

"Gomenasai..." Mamu muttered.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Running off like that, I shouldn't have done that, I was talking with Happy about _him._" Mamu replied, grinding her teeth a little when she mentioned _him. _

I realized Lucy was here, so I told Mamu to follow me to a place where we could talk privately. Once we found a palce, we both spoke at the same time.

"He'll come for me!" Mamu cried.

"What happened?" We both talked at the same time.

"Happy...that stupid exceed." Mamu whispered. "He could be a devil's minion for all I know! Hika...I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Shush, Mamu, I'm thinking." I whispered. "How does he come at just the mention of him, or a mention of a...demon/devil thing?"

"Speak of the devil, and the devil comes." Mamu repeated a sentence that other people thought was just a myth, but it was true, those pesky strangers knew nothing about people who suffer from just that one sentence.

"Speak of the devil, though we're speaking about him now..." I said grimly.

"As long as that blabber mouth of yours doesn't give any other clues except for the word _him _or _he, "_ Mamu started, "we'll be fine."

"Well isn't that one way to put it?" I sweat-dropped. "We also said _devil _and _demon."_

"Well then let's hope that doesn't spill out any clues, either." Mamu replied, glaring at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I replied, putting my hands up innocently.

"I just hope I don't have to go to that wretched place, anymore. " Mamu whispered. "It was terrible, and I want to keep you safe. I want to keep _everyone _safe. Safe from the devil..." Mamu held her breath, then flew away back to the bar.

"Let's have cupcakes to brighten up the mood!" I decided, skipping over to the bar.

"Sis!" I whistled. "Did you frost all the cupcakes into perfect ones? Piled with frosting like I showed you?" I turned into the tiny kitchen to see Sis, holding the tray with her cupcakes with a _normal _amount of frosting.

"That's normal amount!" I hissed. "I told you to do _PERFECT AMOUNT!" _

"B-But isn't normal amount perfect amount. Hika?" Sis mentioned. I froze, giving out a _Hmph _to her.

"No, it's not, now do them perfectly! "I ordered. "One mistake, and your kicked out of this guild." Sis sweat-dropped.

"Who said that I would get kicked out?" I heard her mutter. I shot her one last glance before going off to find Mamu.

"Mamu!" I called, I knew she flew near the bar, but I couldn't exactly figure out where.

"Mamu!" I called. "There's cupcakes!" I mean, anybody would like cupcakes, right?"

"You two!" I pointed to a fat dude with short, black hair and a dude with orange hair in a ponytail. They both trembled as they turned around to face me, and the bright blue haired girl they were sitting with glanced up, but immediately started reading her book again.

"Help me find Mamu, NOW NOW NOW!" I ordered. "The faster the better!" They saluted and ran away from me. I sighed, was I really that scary?

"And you!" I called, pointing to the bright blue haired bookworm. "What's your name? Bright blue haired bookworm is too long of a name!"

"L-L-Levy!" She replied, trembling with fear, I nodded, and gave what I hope was a kind smile, but she only trembled more. How I wish someone would've taken my picture and showed me how I smiled, I would've practiced with a mirror!

"Dude, I don't think you should tell her that you found Mamu, she's scary, better have nothing to do with her. "I caught5 what someone said with my dragon slayer senses, did people think I couldn't hear them?

"Where's Mamu?" I growled as I approached the person who said that to someone that I didn't know or something, I don't know!

"H-Here you go!" The person placed a yellow cat on my head, and ran away. I sighed, seriously? Dyeing a cat yellow? Are you kidding me?

"Who could mistake Mamu for a yellow CAT?" I muttered under my breath, throwing the cat at the guy who gave me.

"I wanted Mamu!" I roared. "NOT a yellow cat!" I sighed once again, closing my eyes. Really, who could stand these people of the guild I admired? This wasn't the guild I knew. This was the Weirdo Family Reunion!

* * *

**~Mamu POV~**

I flew around the guild, keeping close to the ceiling, laughing a little when I saw the scene below me unfold, I had just seen Hika chuck a yellow cat at a guy that stuck his tongue out a lot, and had a armor helmet covering his eyes.

I didn't feel the least bit guilty, but I guess Hika was going through all this just to find me, I sighed and landed on Hika's head, only to get thrown at the weird guy who stuck his tongue out.

"Hika!" I yelled, rubbing my head. "What was that for? Fine! I'll leave!" I crossed my arms, and looked away.

"M-Mamu?" Hika sweat-dropped. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were another yellow cat that someone put on my head."

"So your first intention is to chuck whatever landed on your head head at the weirdo that sticks his tongue out all the time?" I asked.

"Well, you see...there's a story behind that!" Hika replied quickly. "I-I can explain!"

"So someone CAN scare Hika, and that's a tiny little exceed." I heard someone say, I tried to hold in my anger, my eyebrow twitching, but I couldn't hold it in.

"Who said I was a _tiny _little exceed?" I roared, though I wasn't as loud as Hika, what a shame. The whole entire guild fell silent, and still. Thus not even a beer cup was flying.

"Mamu..." I heard Happy say with his annoying squeaky voice, but he was the only one who shared my secret, besides Hika, me, and _himself._

"Watch out, Mamu!" I heard Hika shriek, and before I knew it, I blacked-out, only feeling pain after a long moment.

* * *

**I'm making my chapters longer now, even though I don't notice! You know what that means, guys? *Drumroll* Longer Chapterssss!**

**Please Review! Then the Longer Chapters will become WHOLE ENTIRE STORY CHAPTERS! No I'm just kidding, they'll just become longer.**


	20. Sorry! :(

**Sorry for the late chapter! I was planning on updating earlier, and I was planning on having a longer chapter, but I've been having serious writers block lately.**

**I don't own Fairy tail...enjoy?**

* * *

**~Mamu POV~**

I didn't really black-out, I had just closed my eyes, waiting for some impact, and it wasn't heavy pain, more like someone hit me on the head. _Hard. _I looked up from where I was.

"Happy!" I growled. There was a rock on the ground, and there was also a sheepish Happy at the corner of the entrance of the guild where we were. Hiding from the Mamu, eh, Happy?

"Y-Yes, M-Mamu?" Happy trembled with fear. I raised my head and closed my eyes in a disappointed look, like how some people do when they're disappointed with you or something.

"Was it _you _who threw that rock?" I questioned.

"N-N-N-N-N-No." Happy trembled more and more.

"Terrible liar you are." I sighed.

"Heh Heh, well..." Happy sheepishly started. "I was a terrible liar from when I was born?"

"CHANGING THE SUBJECT DOESN'T HELP!" I roared, staring at Happy accusingly.

"Hmph, well, now you know not to THROW ROCKS at Mamu, eh, Happy?" I sighed. Happy quickly nodded.

"So can I have cupcakes, now?" Hika questioned, staring at the tiny kitchen behind the bar. I nodded, sometimes I forget who the boss is around here.

Hika flashed me a quick and nervous smile before running off to get cupcakes. I sighed, I wonder when Hika's obsession will get to her?

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

I was staring at the scene unfold in front of me, well, I was, until...

"SIS GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Hika squealed as she knocked me over to get some cupcakes.

"Hika!" I squeaked in an accusing tone, but she was already gone. I sighed as I got up, brushing off invisible dirt from my skirt. I went inside to find Hika, stuffing her mouth with cupcakes, leaving frosting smears on her face.

"Hika..." I sweat-dropped. "I wasn't done frosting..."

"EH?!" She squeaked, her voice muffled from the cupcakes. "FROST THEM!" I sweat-dropped.

"Hika..." I replied. "But you ate them all, already."

"So I did..." Hika sighed, licking her fingers that were covered with frosting. "Well that means..." Hika grinned.

"We are _not _baking more cupcakes, Hika." I sighed. "Mira has to work at the bar, which is now empty since Natsu got yelled at by you, nobody wants to get on your bad side."

"Well you are on my bad side!" Hika growled, flames behind her. "Make more cupcakes! Now! Hika want!"

"_No!_" I said sternly. I've learned to not fear Hika's bad side. Hika pouted, then muttered something.

"Fine! I'm not talking to you ever again!" Hika huffed, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes. She always did this back over..._there, _but of course, she just had to talk to me. I sighed, a fun day this was.

* * *

**I'm really really REALLY sorry that it was such a short chapter! I just had to get it up, or else you guys would've hated me for not mentioning anything! I have a serious case of writer's block. :'(**

**Please Review, anyways? I'm sorry you guys thought I abandoned you. I also had some -cough- Anime to watch -cough-**


End file.
